RWBY Reactions Persona 4 Golden Jaune Arc Edition
by MLPWWEGAMER KING 94
Summary: Join in the fun as members of the RWBY universe, alive or dead, watch everyone's favorite knight go through the Inaba Murder mysteries in another dimension and Jaune finds out during all this that he has 7 girls and is about to make 3 more fall in love with him. Jaune x Harem Renora Beware some oocness coming from some of the characters. Persona 4 crew replace with RWBY Character.
1. Chapter 1: Chapter 0 Prolouge

RWBY Reactions: Persona 4 Golden: Jaune Arc Edition

 **Summary: As the title suggests this is basically persona 4 golden with our favorite blonde knight from RWBY Jaune Arc in the lead role with teams RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, and CVFY as well as the professors, relatives and others watching his every move he makes to help solve a series mysterious event happening in a small town. There will be lots of laughter, shocking revelations, some sadness and 10 girls that are in love with Jaune … Wait WHAAAT?!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Persona 4 Golden or their characters due to the fact that they are owned by Rooster Teeth/ Monty Oum (RWBY) and Atlus (Persona 4 Golden). Only my OCs belongs to me as well as my OC MLPWWEGAMER King.**

 **Parings: Jaune X Harem (Harem List: Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Velvet, Coco, Neo and the Malachite Twins), and Renora**

 **AN: This is my first story so please go easy on the comments. Also it will not be just Jaune as a character in the Persona story but majority of the RWBY will take over some roles as well. (P.S.) my OC will be talking in italics and stay tuned for Important AN after the prologue i.e. this chapter.**

 **That being on with the show and please do enjoy yourselves.**

* * *

 **Chapter 0: An Operation, Guests, and an Offer to watch an Another Universe?**

 _"Yes everything is all according to schedule and we just finished the final preparations to our VIP guest's chair now_ " said a red cloaked figure talking on a cell phone with someone and then the figure said " _All we need now is to get the guests in my dimension that is outside of space and time while you send the lost love ones, so we can stop a future that should not have happen in the first place_." This apparently was one of the main goals of this mysterious figure is up to. Then the figure asked " _So, do I have permission to the operation now and save this universe's world of Remnant from the fate of the horrible future that the others suffered from_?" The figure for jumped joy when they heard that permission was granted from a mumbled voice on the other end of the phone. " _Alright I will get the guests to where I am at while you send the lost loves ones because right now the timeline for that world is exactly ten days before the beacon dance i.e. the day that the virus was uploaded to the CCTV happen_ " said the figure before giving their farewells and hanging up the phone.

" _FU, TU, RE_!" yelled out the figure, " _it is time for the operation to begin, please meet with me at the summoning room so we can began bring the guest to us and remember to bring the book of multiple histories and the scroll of infinite timelines they will be need for the procedure_ " added the figure. They got a sound of three voices saying "Yes Sir" all at once indicating that the figure was a male.

The mystery man, with a list of names in one hand and a paper with a destination in the other, got to a purple room with four lit red candle at each corner of the along with scrolls of ancient magic writing on them laid out on the floor in a plus sign formation and on the middle of that plus sign was a gold scale with an open drawer in the middle. He put the two papers he had in his hands into the drawer and closed it shut. Just then three red mechanical anthropomorphic animals came in one was a 5'11"male dog, carrying a book, with TU on his armored suit, one was a 4'5" female dog, carrying a scroll, with FU on her suit, and the last one was a 4'8" female cat with RE on her suit." Here is the book and scroll you requested sir and the viewing room, dining room and living dorms are ready for the guests" said RE in a librarian like voice. "Chill lax RE and have fun with this besides the boss knows what he is doing" said TU in a lazy skater voice. "Of course he does and besides if anything he has our help if need be, right boss" stated and asked FU in a fun loving type of voice. " _That is right FU, but remember the serious of this operation and that a world fate is at stake_ " said the man and in return he got serious nods from the people he considers family even though they call him boss or sir only during work hours or just to annoy him in a friendship way. " _Anyways time to begin the ritual to summon our guests here to our dimension_ " said as placed the book and scroll on each end on the scale and said " _Oh great book and scroll of history and time please hear my plea and please sent the people's names I have given you to my domain for I, MLPWWEGAMER King Ruler of this realm, need them here so I can help stop the terrible future that will upon their world of Remnant from Universe 3_ " the now named man chanted.

The next thing that happen was that wind all of a sudden came into the room out nowhere, which cause the man's hood to come off, and then a large rainbow colored flash blinded the for occupants temporary. When they open their eyes they can see a bunch of confused people in the room staring back at them than they turn to look at each other shock to see who was with them. These were none other than team RWBY, JNPR, SSSN, CVFY along with Raven Branwen, Qrow Branwen, Ozpin, Goodwitch, Port, Oobleck, Ironwood, Winter, The Arc Family, Blake's Parents, Sienna Khan, Tai Young, Roman Torchwick, Neo, Junior, and the Malachite twins. All of a sudden everyone heard seven female voices scream out "JAUNE!" and tackled the poor boy.

Weiss got her shock after that and asked "What in the world is going on here and who are those girls tackling my, um, I mean our friend Jaune" while giving the seven girls a glare along with six other pairs of eyes. Meanwhile the adults along with Neo and the twin looked wary at the man before them who was 5'11" with brown hair, blue eyes, wears rectangular glasses, and had white skin.

" _I can answer that_ " said MLPWWEGAMER King making the students, except for Jaune who looks like he is about to pass out from the seven girl hug he was getting, to look at as he said " _Hello my name is MLPWWEGAMER King, or Gamer King for short and these are my friends FU, TU, and RE. As for what is going on here is that I brought here to view another dimension staring your blonde knight of a friend in order to stop a terrible future from happening to your world_ " shocking everyone, including the group on the floor, at the man just said. " _As for the group of girls who are hugging Jaune well why wouldn't they be they are his sisters after all_ " he added which relaxed team RWBY, Pyrrha, Velvet, and Coco because it was no secret around beacon that those seven were in love with the knight.

Suddenly Raven spoke up and said "How are we supposed to believe that you are the one who summoned us here? For all we know all of this could be a trick or a con job."

Gamer King's only response was that he smirked and snapped his to make a bright light appear around Raven and when it died down Qrow fell over laughing like there was no tomorrow, even the more serious hunters tried to keep it together. The reason being is that now Raven was standing there in a pink tutu and was wearing clown make up and wig which caused Raven to very ticked off more so when she saw a flash of a polaroid camera

" _Believe me now Raven_ " said Gamer King as he gave the photo to Qrow, who mumbled a thank you, and help Jaune out from under the pile of his sisters. He then snapped his fingers to change Raven back. "Yes" she said gritting her teeth obviously still angry about the whole thing.

" _Now then, I Take it you all have question to ask, reunions to have, and introductions to do, but please wait until everyone is here and in the viewing room. That is if you are interested in the offer_ " He asked the group of huntress and huntsmen.

"Of course we are interested in what our fearless leader does and I am sure everyone like also right" said Nora and she added "especially Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Velvet, and Coco since they are all in lo—MMPH" She couldn't say due to the fact that seven beet red faced girls covered mouth with their hand while Ren face palmed at his secret girlfriend's action. Jaune's parents, Nova and Sarah Arc, heard Nora say Jaune was team leader of JNPR and was inwardly pound of their son even though they were still a little sad that he ran away to join beacon without their knowledge which the main reason Jaune was tackled by his sisters.

"I think she is saying that we are in Mr. Gamer King especially if what you said is true about stopping a terrible future happening to us" said Ozpin while getting a nod from the rest of the people in the room while some thought they had no other choice in the matter.

" _Very well let's all head to the viewing room where this will all happen, I will give some explanations, and where some more of our guests are_ " said Gamer King as he FU, TU, and RE, led the group to the view room where some of them will get the shock of their lives.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 0**

 **Next Time: Chapter 1**

 **Tearful Reunions and the Velvet Room**

 **AN: After chapter 1 is over there will be a poll to decide who will take the role of Kanji, Here are you're the choices for you to think about before the poll goes up: a) Mercury, b) Young Roman, Or c) Cardin.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ch1 Reunions and Velvet room

**Disclaimer** **: Remember I do not own RWBY or Persona those belong to their prospective companies Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum (RWBY) and Atlus (Persona series). The OCs that are there are indeed mine though.**

 **A/N** **: Poll information will be at the end of the end of the chapter. Also there will be some theories I have within the chapter. I am going to keep Igor and Margret in the scene due to the fact that they are very Iconic to the Persona 4 Golden game.**

 **That being it is time to start the next part of the show, so please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Tearful Reunions and the Velvet Room**

The large group of individuals made their way through the halls head to the viewing room. While during the walk some people were getting to know each other like Jaune's sister whose names are May the eldest, Tia the second eldest, Jenny the third eldest, Katie a year younger than Jaune, Amy two years younger than Jaune , Cindy and Jane arc the young twins. Said sisters were either scolding Jaune for leaving without saying goodbye or stare down the acted funny during the whole Nora situation back in the summoning room due to the fact they can be a little overprotective of their brother especially May. Though Blake, Kali, Ghira, and Sienna were all shock to see that May, Jenny, and Amy were all cat Faunus to which Sarah said she comes from generations of faunus and human relationships and that the trait sometimes skips generations. "Currently there are a total of four faunuses with in the Arc family" said Sarah Arc. "Four, but I only counted three" replied Kali "who is the fourth one" she decide to ask the mother hen of the Arcs. "Why Jaune of course" said Sarah, which got all who knew Jaune from Beacon to freeze and slowly turn to Jaune who at this point was sweating like he was in a sauna. "Hehehe… did I forget to tell you guys that particular subject about me" he said very nervously.

"Yes, you did Mr. Arc, so I have to ask why did you not tell us this information young man" aske Professor Port while Jaune's admirers were giving him a little hurt look, same with Ren and Nora , of this information being withheld from them by their blonde friend.

"W-W-Well I kind of forgot that I was one d-d-due t-t-to all of the excitement being in and all of events around B-B-Beacon….um Teehee" said Jaune who thought he was back into a corner.

Everyone including the four hosts, who were silently listening to the revelation and wanted see how it turned out, immediately did a face plant on the floor due to his reasoning

Blake got first and said to Jaune in a scary sweet voice "Jaune, my dear friend I think I speak for everyone when we ask this one question." During this the rest of the group were coming up off the ground to join in something.

"W-W-What is it" said Jaune even though he had a feeling on what was coming and he was right.

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU FORGET THAT YOU WERE A FAUNUS!" yelled everyone in the room at Jaune.

Jaune flinched at this and silently mumble a sorry to everyone from Beacon due to the fact he had felt he'd betrayed their trust. Said beacon group forgave him after seeing his remorseful look on his face.

"So what is your trait since it is not cat ears like your sisters have" asked Sun while trying to look for it on Jaune.

"Well I have a tail but, I kind of bought the wrong type of pants when I was getting ready for Beacon" said Jaune and made several people face palm. Gamer king decided to help the boy by snapping his fingers and making Jaune pants change into ones made for a cat faunus that have tails.

" _Now that is out of the way, we have arrived to our destination_ " said Gamer King as the group came up to two big red doors in front of them. " _Alright let's head inside and get this show on the road and by the way some of you are in for a surprise_ " he said while getting confused looks except from FU, TU, and RE at what he said. As Gamer King opened the doors to let them the group behind him could hear four muffled voices get as they opened. Once the doors were fully open the stopped and you can hear some gasps from the room and the incoming group.

"M-M-Mother" said Weiss and Winter Schnee as tears were welling up in their eyes as they saw their mother Willow Schnee among the group of four inside the viewing room. Willow Nodded and came up to them to give them a hug which immediately return all while Ironwood gave a soft smile at the scene before him because he was happy for his commanding officer.

"Mom/Summer?!" said Ruby and Yang along with the rest of team STRQ and they were answered a speeding white pedaled blur aimed at Ruby and Yang as Summer Rose gave them the biggest hug that see could manage. This caused Ruby to openly sob in her mother's arms while Yang was trying to hold back her set of tears from pooling out of her eyes. While this event was happening before their eyes the rest of team STRQ was trying to fight back their own emotions in order not to ruin the moment for Ruby and Yang.

"Mother and father is that really you and how is this possible" asked a shocked Ren to his mother and father who went by Li and Ann Ren. His father answered "Yes son, it is us and I think our gracious host would be happy to explain what is happening."

" _Indeed I can once everyone is seated in the seat provided and Jaune yours is the VIP seat due to the fact that we need your aura in to the dimension we need to see_ " said Gamer King as gesture to the room which looked like a movie theater with stadium seating with red chairs while the walls had team RWBY's colors and symbols on the left side and team JNPR's colors and symbols on the right side. The red chairs looked normal though they thought I the formation of an "H" was a little weird until a certain chair caught their eyes. This chair look liked a small throne with VIP on as well some electronics peeking out of the side and a flashing play and pause button on the left arm rest. The people who heard Gamer King say what it need casted him a wary glance which he saw and said " _Relax it works like a turning wheel meaning the amount he gives out the chair gives back._ " When that was said the Arc family as well as the girls who are in love with him relaxed while other were trying to figure out how that works. " _Also the only people that have assign seats are team RWBY, Pyrrha, Velvet, Coco, neo and the Malachite twins_." said Gamer King. To which Velvet said "Ok, but where do we seat then?" Gamer King gave a mischievous smirk and replied " _Why next to Jaune of course since whole row was meant for you and him_ " hoping this will get a reaction out of the beacon girls and he was not disappointed due to the atomic blush on their faces. The adults took notice of this and some decided to talk to the boy when they get a chance while other were going to have fun teasing them like there was no tomorrow. The situation caused the Beacon girls to recall what made fall for Jane in the first place.

Pyrrha fell for because he treats her like a normal girl not a celebrity because even though she is one she didn't like being put on a pedestal like her family and fans always did.

Ruby fell for him because not only because he was her first friend but she felt at peace with him due to the fact that throughout the semester he would always be nice to her and help out when. A big plus in her book is that he knows how to make really tasty cookies that can almost be on par with her mom's cookie.

Yang got to know Jaune better thanks to Ruby so; she decided to hang out with him a few times to see what he was like. Similar to Pyrrha's situation she found out he only care about Yang for her and not her like many perverts in Beacon. She also likes the fact that he can be so easily be teased by her. What really hit her though was that he actually thought her puns and jokes were funny and that made her realize that she was falling for him.

Blake had a small crush on him at first due to his views on equality between humans and Faunus, but was not sure so she hanged out with him to see if it was just a ruse. She found out that it was not and the more she hanged out with the more things she has in common with him like reading and wanting peace and quiet sometimes. The more she looked into Jaune the further she fell for him.

Weiss was a little harder but in time she grew to admire the boy's determination to going and worked really hard. She later found out he did not care about her money like she originally thought, this was due to the fact that she had many suitors only interested in the Schnee family fortune. She realized she was in love with him after she overheard Jaune yelling at Neptune for rejecting her to her offer to go to the dance together even after all she has done to him.

Velvet was like a knight in shining armor type case when it came to her being love Jaune Arc. Ever since the day he came to aid against Cardin in the cafeteria and found out about his views on faunuses she couldn't help but fell for him since that was the type of man she was looking for.

Last but not least is Coco who like Weiss was one of the hard cases when it came to falling in love with Jaune. When she heard what happen to Velvet in the cafeteria that day she was grateful to the boy but she could not help but feel wary that he might want something since she was an upper classmen. So is did what she always do to things she was wary about and that was go shopping only this she would take the Arc boy with her. She was very shock when she saw that he was very good on picking out clothes for her due to the fact he had seven sisters when he was going up. Though what really made her fall in love with was his overall general kindness towards her and tell her she was a good person to know as well as a good leader to Velvet because he found out what she was doing and was not mad about it. Course Velvet wouldn't take to her for about two weeks after finding out Coco had for the same man.

Of course all the girls know about each having feelings for him and was okay with sharing him. The only argument they would get into now a days is who was going to be the alpha female of the relationship with Jaune when it gets off the ground.

So the girls and Jaune decided to take their spot in the middle row while the other takes seats in the other rows. In the front row was team STRQ, the Belladonnas, and Sienna Khan while in the second row was the Beacon professors. In the third row was the Ren family and Nora while the one row before Jaune and girls were team SSSN, Yatsu, and Fox. The row behind the Jaune and the girls were the Arc family and the row behind them was Ironwood, Winter Schnee, Willow Schnee, Roman, and Junior. The last row was meant for Gamer King, FU, TU, and RE.

Gamer King was still down in front standing up and saying " _To start off let's talk about why and how the deceased love are here. The reason why is simple for the same reason I told you and is to stop a horrible future from happening to your world as for how the person who is helping has good dealings with the grim reaper and the gods of your world. That being said there was another offer made to them which will be revealed in due time as well as reveal the people who accepted said offer._ " There was a moment of silence which made think it was okay to continue, though Gamer King did enjoy some of the shocked looks from some of the people. " _The second thing I want to talk about is the reason why Roman, Junior, Neo, and the twins are here and that is a chance to change their ways because out of all the criminals from your world they are the most likely to be reformed._ " Once again getting shock looks from his audience but most of said criminals were in disbelief.

" _Now for the Schnee sisters and Ironwood would to say you got Willow's death all wrong because it was not the White Fang that killed it was her husband, Jacques Schnee, that ordered her death and blamed the group so he can have all power of company_ " Gamer king said with gritted teeth. This looks disbelief from the three and was about to refute his claim until Willow looked at them and sadly nodded in conformation that it was true. " _It will be explained during the first break we have_ " said Gamer King.

" _Sienna Khan, This is warning about one Adam Taurus and that is be careful with him he is currently leading a insurgence against you and he has some within your inner circle at the White Fang HQ_ " Gamer King told the high chief of the White Fang who was skeptical at the claim but her instincts told her he is one that never lies.

Finally they got to the part they dreaded hearing which the horrible future that was going to happen to them. " _Sigh, what I am about to tell you is what we are trying to prevent_ " said Gamer King. He began to tell them all events that had happen from the virus being inputted to the CCTV at the dance all the way to Leo Lionheart betrayal and team RWBY getting the relic of Knowledge. Needless to say there was a lot of mixed bag of emotions in the room of shock, anger, and most of all sadness and worry, this also got the criminals to start to rethink their lives due to the fact they all did not know the endgame goal of the group they were helping out.

Once everything calmed down Gamer King talked again and said " _Now let's get to the dimension that you will be watching and how it will help you prevent that future from happening._ " This got the whole audience to be serious and to listen on what he has to say in order to save their world. " _The world is a little different from yours which is that there is no aura in that world, no grim but something similar, and no White Fang since the humans and faunuses live harmony there with occasionally very little bullying. That Jaune is about to be thrusted into a mystery that will change not only his life but the life of a small town called Inaba. It is seeing his journey and figure how stop whatever is going on in that town that will help you save the future of your world_ " Gamer King concluded as he went to his seat while telling Jaune to push the play button.

Jaune did what he was told determined to save his friends from a horrible future and pushed the button causing a hologram projector to come on so the first scene can start and it did.

 **The scene up with the sound of a car driving which the head lights came into view then it switches to a moving tire than to the back of the car. It then shows inside of what appears to be a limo and focuses on a woman in a blue suit.**

"Well, hello nurse can I get your number." Said Qrow jokingly which got him smacked by Raven and Summer getting a small "ow" from him.

"She seems very important" said May Arc getting nods very everyone in the room that did not know what was going on.

"Whatever it is, something tells me that knightly boy here is about find out something important" said Roman inputting his thoughts on the situation while getting an eye twitch from the girls and the Arc family on what he called Jaune.

 **As she opens her eyes the scene switched to a man in a black tuxedo who also looked quite old and had a long needle nose, white gloves on his hand and had his eyes closed as if he was in thought.**

Some members of the audience were wary of the man, some thought he must hold a great importance, and some were just trying not to laugh at the nose he had.

"I guess we 'needle' a good laugh am I right?" Asked Yang the group of watchers only to receive groans from majority of the room while Jaune and Tai laughed at the joke that she made.

"I blame Tai for this due to him being the same with his jokes" said one very regretful mother that was Raven.

 **The man opened his eyes and said "welcome to the Velvet Room." After it show a third person there and that person was none other than Jaune Arc himself only he appears to be wearing a grey school uniform.**

"Hey look it is our fearless leader" said Nora excitedly and she saw him on screen.

"Yeah, but why is wearing that school uniform because sorry to say Jaune sweetie that does not suit you at all" said Coco while the overprotective sisters eyes were twitching at the sweetie common. Making the sisters to a give silent agreement to interrogate the seven girls the first chance they get. Said girls all got a chilling sensation down there spines and they do not know why.

"None taken Coco I understand what you are trying to say." Said Jaune letting her know that he didn't mind because he has to agree with her there.

 **The man then said "Aw… It seems that we have a guest with an intriguing destiny …" The man then chuckles excitedly as this aspect that he saw in Jaune.**

"Guess we were right when we said that something big was going to happen to Mr. Arc." This came from Professor Oobleck and in return he nods form the older generation.

"I am sure Jaune can handle Professor." Said Ruby with full confidence in her friend and she got a yell of "Doctor!" from Oobleck.

" **My name is Igor… I am delighted to meet your acquaintance." Igor introduced himself to Jaune excitedly. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter…" Igor explained the room that they are currently in.**

"So, pretty much like us right?" Asked Scarlet asked their host everyone to pay attention to the subject that he brought up.

" _Yes and No_ " said Gamer King as he continued with " _you are all here both physically and mentally all while the Jaune we are watching now Just has his sub conciseness talking with Igor._ "

"I just thought of something wouldn't people know we are gone and come looking for us?" This question came from Professor Goodwitch to the host of the viewing. To which he replied " _Normally yes they would but, the ritual not only sent you guys here. It froze time back on your world and made sure you wouldn't age during your stay here._ "

After he said that everyone quiet down and decided to go back to the viewing.

" **It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter…" He continued to explain to the boy.**

"Sounds like he is foreshadowing that the boy might be entering a contract soon" said Junior the night getting nods of agreement around the room.

" **It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future" he told Jaune. "Now then… Why don't you introduce yourself…?" Igor asked his guest at the time. "Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you" said Jaune getting a smile from Igor and the woman. "Hm… I see." Igor replied and continued "Now let's take a look into your future, shall we?" He put his hands over the table he was at and a deck of cards to appear out of nowhere which shocked Jaune greatly.**

The audience besides the four hosts was also shocked at what Igor did.

"How did he do that?" asked Blake's mom Kali to which Gamer King replied " _If I can control my realm so can Igor with his._ "

" **Do you believe in fortune telling?" Asked Igor getting a nod from Jaune indicating that did even if it was a little bit in the fortune telling arts like the tarot cards were before him. With a swipe of Igor's hand the cards spread into a shape of a star. "Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different…" He explained to the boy he was looking at. Igor chuckled and asked "Life follows the same principles, doesn't it?" He turned over the first card to reveal a tower getting hit by lighting.**

"Even I know that card might be a bad sign and I do not even believe in this mumbo jumbo." said Qrow.

" **Hm… The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent." Said Igor that statement got Jaune worrying a little and you can tell by the expression on his face. Igor continued "the card indicating the future beyond that is…" Igor turned over the card to reveal a croissant moon with a face on it.**

"That has to mean something good right sis?" Asked Amy Arc

"I do not know, little Amy, we will just have to wait and see how it turns out okay?" Said and asked Jenny getting a nod in return, but inwardly she was for brother no matter if he is from another dimension or not.

" **The Moon in the upright position" said Igor. He continued "This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery'…Very interesting indeed." This statement got a questionable look from Jaune. "It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you." Explained Igor to a now worried Jaune after what he just heard.**

Everyone watching this that, was close to Jaune, felt the same as his alterative self. Neo and the malachite twins were about the same level of worrying as the Beacon girl and they do not know why. The three looked at each other and agree to meet with this Jaune Arc character during the first break and ask him some things.

" **In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here." Igor told the boy who was nodding his head in understanding. "The coming year is a turning point in your destiny…If the mystery goes unsolved; your future may be forever lost." Igor said to his male guest.**

"Wait what about the third in the books I read about this types of fortune readings there are always three cards." Said Yatsu while getting a conformation nod from his teammate Fox who also studied these types of fortune telling that people pay to have for a project he needed to do for class. " _Igor usually waits until his guests make a contract before revealing the third card and we will see it in due time_ " answered Gamer King getting nods from everyone who was listening on the subject.

" **My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen." Igor reassured the worrying boy which caused Jaune to relax a little bit. Igor than realized something and said "Ah, I neglected to introduce my assistant to you." He gestured to the woman sitting next to him.**

Now everyone was interested even more since they have been wondering who the woman was from the very beginning. On the side though majority of the audience, especially Jaune's friends and family, were glad to hear that Igor was planning on helping the other Jaune along his journey.

" **This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place like me" Igor said to Jaune. "My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey." She repeated her name and occupation to the boy. "We shall attend to the details another time" said Igor causing Jaune to be confused by that statement to no end. "Until then, farewell" said Igor to Jaune one last time. Before Jaune can even speak a word he felt dizzy and passed out causing the scene to fade to black.**

Gamer King stood up and said " _Hope that got your attention and cause you wanting more and you will get it_ " than Gamer King gave an amused smirk and snapped his making something covered in a sheet to appear and continued _" but first let's have a little fun with our middle row for the rest of the viewing shall we_?" Just than Fu and Re came down and put down the sheet and shocked the audience because they could not believe what they were seeing.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Next time Chapter 2: Embarrassed middle row, New to town and New School.**

 **AN: Got to love Cliffhangers any ways I realized I forgot to give an end for the Poll well here it is 12/14/18 is the end of the Kanji poll. Next is that I am going put a list of characters on who is in and what role that will be playing next chapter. As poll results so far Mercury and Roman are tied with 4 apiece while Cardin is down by 1 or 2 votes and if want to put your vote in the comment section because than I am okay with that since we got a while before The Kanji arc.**


	3. Chapter 3: Ch2 Embarrassing middle row

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own RWBY because that is own by Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum. I also do not own persona 4 golden and its plot because those are owned by Atlus. The only thing is own in the story is the OCs.**

 **A/N** **: After this chapter, it will take a while for the next due to me taking a little break for the holiday, a break from uploading that is. This means I will be working on the next chapter a little slower than this chapter and the previous chapters that I have done. Here is that list I promised you. Protagonist: Jaune Arc, Chie: Yang, Yukiko: Ruby, Yosuke: Sun, Kanji: Poll results pending, Rise: Pyrrha, Keeping Teddy for Comedy, Naoto: Blake, Just a little different Dojima family, Ai: Weiss, The athletes: Ren and Neptune, Keeping Saki and her brother, Marie: Neo, Yumi: Velvet, Ayane: Nora, Hisano: Goodwitch, Sayoko: Cinder, Shu: Oscar, Morooka and Kashiwagi stay for plot, Adachi will still be the bad guy, and the fox stays while Zwei will be the dog from anime.**

 **That being said let get on with the show everyone, so please do enjoy the reactions.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Embarrassed middle row, New to Town, and First Day of School**

Everyone from Remnant as well as the lost love ones was in shock at what they were seeing right in front of their eyes and that was a large spinning wheel with all of the names of the girls seating in the same row as one Jaune Arc. They were all silent well except for FU and TU because they were giggling cause they knew exactly what coming and they saw the amusing glint in the eyes of their boss and RE said something fun is about to happen. Then someone from Remnant was brave enough to ask the question everyone wanted to know.

"W-W-Why is our names on t-t-that wheel?" asked a very nervous Ruby because she did not know whether her name being on that wheel is a good thing or a bad thing for the people within that certain row. This feeling only increased when Gamer King laughed and gave her an amused smirk.

" _I am glad you asked_ " said Gamer King " _you see some of the scenes like the one you are about to see require two different being in very close distances to each other._ " This got some nods and confused looks from the people of Remnant. " _So to solve when had a special function to Jaune's chair which allows it to handle more than one type of aura, but there is one drawback to this design though._ " Said Gamer King as continued to explain what was going on to the group that was not in the loop.

"W-W-What types of d-d-drawback are we talking a-a-about here." Asked a very worried Weiss while some of the older generation was starting to put two and two together and began to silently giggle at the reaction that was about to happen.

" _Oh, nothing much just that the two different auras have to be in the same chair and the exact same time_ " Gamer King answered as if it wasn't a big deal at all. The younger generation was starting to get it while the majority of the girls within the started to blush up a storm. It only got worse for them when the next statement was made. " _In other words, this wheel helps to decide who gets to sit in Jaune's lap for two showing each_ " explained the host while giving them an amused grin as the girls blushes go to atomic levels.

"WHAT!" the girls and Jaune yelled as one all while some of the older generation burst out laughing and some of the younger generation had teasing smirks on their faces.

" _That's right and now it is to spin the wheel for the first time shall we?_ " Gamer King asked as he started to spin the wheel. Everyone watched the wheel all wanting to see who it will land on and then the wheel started slow to a stop. There was a big yell of a yes as the wheel landed on none other than, the resident bunny Faunus, Velvet. The other girls from Beacon grumble and murmurs of "lucky" as everyone saw Velvet made her way to Jaune and snuggled with him as she sat on his lap which got a heavy blush from the boy and eye twitches from the other girls and Jaune's sister, especially May who looked like she was trembling in her seat due to this situation.

" _Alright, now that is out of the way. Would you please start the next scene Jaune because I would like to give Mr. Tinman over here something after the viewing of this scene._ " Said and asked Gamer King as he, FU, and RE sat back down in their seats.

A heavily blushing Jaune nodded as best he could because Velvet was still rubbing her face lovingly against his. With a shaky hand he pushed the button and this caused Velvet to stop as she wanted to see the next scene that was about to start which it did.

 **The scene opens up to Pyrrha dancing in water as well as water either shooting up at her or coming down on her all while she is in a rose red two piece bikini. This turns out to be a commercial for a new energy drink called "Calorie Magic" that is supposed to help you ponds on your weight as well.**

Said girl from the scene was so red that, not only was steam coming out her ears but, one could confuse her as a girl trying to go for a Kool-Aid man cosplay. The girls from the younger generation and her partner were both blushing and felt bad for the girl because they could see all the young men except Ren were shifting in their seats. The older generation felt very seeing a teenage girl do this in front of them while the host and his three friends were trying not to laugh at everyone's reactions.

 **The commercial ends and it changes a news report about a scandal that was happening between a male politician, a female newscaster, and a female singer who happens to be the politician's wife. People seem to be talking about all over the train station where we see Jaune board a train for the first part of his trip to a small town.**

Weiss rolls her eyes when she heard this as well as some of the older generation more specifically Goodwitch. "Why people are so interested in things that could possibility be just rumors I will know" said Ironwood.

" _People tend to go for the juiciest stories on whether it is true or not_ " said Gamer King as he continued " _it also give one a chance to voice their own opinion on the matter as they wait for what the evidence said for the situation itself._ "

"He's got you there Jimmy" said Qrow getting a grumble and a glare from the general even though he had to agree with the logic.

 **Jaune has a flashback to when he started of his this trip alone thanks to his parents since it was their idea as a learning lesson. It also has his teacher telling his class "Now as you know he is going to be leaving us for a year, so he can scope thing out for his parents on where they want to move to." This got his classmates to groan and moan in disappointment because they would miss him deeply which caused him to smile knowing he would be missed as the flashback ends and we see him riding the train to his second stop.**

"Why would you send Jaune" asked Sage to Jaune's parents while many other students were asking the same question. "I mean, I know he can handle it but, I just want to know why he is doing it alone."

"I believe that my other is trying to teach Jaune that there are things he needs to learn to be a man like helping out to scout new houses in case it is time for change of and move to a place they find fitting for a new home" answered Nova which many nods of understanding from the group.

 **Jaune than checked his phone and looked at a text that said "meet us outside Yasoinaba station at 4 pm." He then hears an announcement about the train arriving at the next station where he would to get and take that train for the second part of the trip he was making.**

"Wow, this trip is out there and might tire out the poor kid" commented Tai which got nods from most of the adults.

"Indeed, though for some reason I think the kid would do just fine and I just met him" said Sienna which got shocked looks from Ghira, Kali, and Blake since she rarely compliments anyone she just met.

"Though I am wondering who this Jaune is texting on the other end" said Professor Port which got people except the Arcs thinking the same thing.

"I got a feeling on who that might be" said Sarah getting everyone to look at as she continued "I need more evidence though to say for sure." This got everyone to turn back to the screen to see what happens next.

 **The scene changes to inside a house where we can see two cat faunuses, which is one adult male and a little elementary school girl, watching the news. That happens to be talking about the same scandal that was from the train station where Jaune first started his long trip. The little girl notices the time and asks if they should get going soon to which the man replied with a nod to the girl.**

"Looks like my theory is correct on who it was" said Sarah while giving a soft smile at the scene before them. "Though I think it is not best to say since we are going see very soon on who he is, isn't that right" asked Sarah to their host which was answered with a nod back.

"What is on your mind Bart" asked Ozpin getting everyone's attention on Oobleck.

"I think that this scandal we keep hearing about is going to impact the other Jaune Arc's future than we have yet to realize" replied Oobleck getting everyone think about what he just said as they turned back to the screen.

Though through all this no one but Gamer King noticed Raven trembling in her seat which made him smile and got the camera ready again while also glad because it looked like she would be ready to open up and try to fix things with her family soon.

 **Suddenly the scene changes to a grainy image of a woman's legs walking backwards in fear, and then the scene goes back to Jaune who seems to be falling asleep in his seat on the train. When the train enters a tunnel the scene goes back to the grainy image only this time we see it is the female news caster from the scandal that everyone was talking about bring attacked from an unknown person. The scene changes one last time as we see Jaune closing his eyes for some rest and then all of a sudden we see images of Igor and Margaret flash by which caused Jaune to jolt awake and said "Man, what a weird dream that was. I must be more tired from this trip than I thought." He then heard that the train was arriving at his destination of Inaba and he got ready to get off when the train stops.**

"Looks like Blake's teacher was right about the scandal affecting the other Jaune future one way or another" said Ghira, getting nods from the people from remnant while Oobleck tried not to smug about it.

"Yes, though I have to wonder how it would do that" asked May since the most protective due to him being the only male child in the family.

" _All in due time_ " was all that Gamer King said.

"Well, whatever it is I am sure my other can handle it in order to protect whatever friends and family he finds in that town" said Jaune, getting smiles from everyone because of his confidence and his heart to protect he holds dear. This action also got Velvet to lovingly rub her face against him again. This got his follows admirers' eyes to twitch again because they knew that Velvet will keep milking the situation that she is in right now.

 **Jaune gets off the train and heads to the station in order to look for his ride that was supposed to be there. He then heard a man's voice saying "Hey, over here" which caused Jaune to turn in that direction to see the man and girl from the scene at the house. "Well, you're more handsome in person than in your photo" said the man as he and Jaune shook hands with each other. "Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you." The man introduced himself and revealed he is Jaune's ride as well as a place to stay. Dojima continued by saying "Let's see… I'm your mother's younger brother… and that sums it up." Jaune smiled at his uncle and said "It's been a long time, uncle Dojima."**

"It is good to see uncle Dojima again after all this time" said Jaune and the Arc siblings and his father with whole heartily.

"Yes, I agree" said Sarah before turning to Gamer King and asked "is it possible that we can bring them here with us?"

" _Yes, it is_ " said Gamer King before giving a sadden look to them " _but, as one who saw this dimension before, it might not be best to have here due to an event that happens later on in that world_ " concluded Gamer King.

"What event are you talking about" asked Katie Arc a little worried by what that meant.

" _Sorry that would be invading the spoiler area for you guys_ " said Gamer King with a downcast look " _but, I can see what I can do about your request Mrs. Arc_ " he concluded while getting a nod from her.

" **I'll say. You've really grown. I still remember when you were still in diapers" said Dojima. Then he introduced the little girl by saying "This here is my daughter." He then said "Come on, Nanako; introduce yourself to your cousin." The girl, now named Nanako, looked a little shy and gave a quiet "hello" and then hid behind her dad.**

Suddenly there was a very loud squeal of "she is just too cute" coming from the room and the source of said scream shocked everyone to their core. This was due to the fact that the source was from none other than Raven Branwen herself. The hosts could barely keep it together because of the wide eyed and jaw dropped look coming from the rest of team STRQ and the Beacon staff since they knew her longest.

Raven, now realizing what she just did, turned her head in order to look away from everyone embarrassed and quickly said "If that even gets around back at Remnant, there will be dire consequences for the one that let it slip."

 **Dojima chuckled and asked the girl "What're you so shy for?" This question got Dojima a slap on the lower back from the girl while she got an "ow" from him. "Well then… Let's get going" said Dojima and he pointed to his car in a way of saying that it was over there. As Jaune left to go with them a piece of paper fell out of his bag and a girl with Neapolitan colored hair walk by and swam it there and picked it up**.

"Wait what is Neo doing there" asked Roman as he was worried for her. Even though he was a big bad criminal, who was now questioning his life of crime; he always cared for as if she was part of his own family.

" _Oh, I knew I forgot something about this world_ " said Gamer King getting everyone's attention again " _There will be some people in this room that will appear in that world as well_ " he explained to the group.

"How can you forget that" asked Neptune to their host with a very confused look on his face which was copied everyone else including FU, TU, and RE.

" _It took a long of time to prepare for this operation_ " answered Gamer King with a sheepish expression which got a deadpan look from everyone before turning back to the screen.

" **Hey…" she said to Jaune causing to turn around in order to see said girl. "You dropped this" she continued to say as Jaune took the piece of paper from her and saw it was the paper that had his uncle's address on it. "Thank you very much" said Jaune to the while also giving her a gentle smile. "Whatever. All I did was picked it up" said the girl as she turns and walks away. Jaune just stood there wondering what happen until he was brought out of his thoughts by his uncle asking if he was alright. Jaune replied with a nod and started to head towards the car and got in it when he was at the door.**

" _Ah, that reminds me. RE is that necklace ready for our friend Neo here_ " asked Gamer King getting some confused looks form the group.

"Yes sir it is indeed ready" said RE as she open up a revealing some electronic necklace and as some papers and she continued "The blue prints are here as well sir."

" _Very good_ " Gamer King said as he tossed the necklace to Neo and the blueprints to Ironwood. He continued to say " _Neo just think of what you want to say and the necklace will make it come known. Ironwood those are the blue prints to the necklace so remnant can have the tech for their own necklaces._ "

Neo thought of something and said through the necklace "That Jaune fellow is kind of cute if I do say so myself" and the voice was in a normal girl's voice with a little bit of a sinful undertone. Though what she said got the ire of Jaune's admirers and sister via cold glares at her. Roman was actually smiling with tears feeling happy for Neo.

"Incredible. Thank you for the blue prints Mr. Gamer King. I will make sure it would be put to good use for its intended purposes" said Ironwood, getting a nod from the host.

The reason Gamer King decided not to give one to Fox is because the Fox he brought here still has his voice and just chooses to speak when the time is right.

 **We then see the same car pull up into a gas station in what looks like a small town shopping district. An attendant comes out to greet them by saying "Hi! Welcome to Moel!" Then Dojima's voice can be heard saying "Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?" Soon Nanako's voice can be replying to him with a "Uh-huh." The attendant than told the girl "It's in the back, to your left. You know which ways left? The side you do not hold your chopsticks in." This got an "I know" reaction from Nanako.**

"Hehe… That little girl got a little bit of a spunk attitude to her" said TU which got him a smack in the back of the head from FU and RE.

"Well the attendant kind of deserved it for kind of insulting her intelligence" said Sienna Khan while getting nods from some of the group while others decided just to stay out of it.

" **Are you taking a trip?" Asked the attendant this was answered with a shake of the head of "No" from Dojima. Dojima then told the attendant the whole story about Jaune being here in the first place. The attendant from then on got interested and went to go talk to Jaune about it while Dojima went for a smoke. Everything was going fine until the job offer was made by the attendant to Jaune. "Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now" said the attendant. "Give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you're a student or a Faunus" concluded the attendant. Jaune said thanks and shook the attendants hand and in a flash Jaune did not feel or look good.**

"What in the world is wrong with Jaune" asked Weiss sound very worried for her crush and continued "all he did was shook the attendant's hand."

"I do not know, but if it is anything like the scandal than there must be more than meets the eye about that attendant" answered Winter Schnee getting nod from everyone in the room while Gamer King was thinking that they did not know how right they were.

"For once, I have to agree with 'Ice Queen' on this one" said Qrow getting a glare from the Schnee sisters.

 **Nanako asked if he was feeling okay which got Dojima to asking if he was alright as well. Jaune smiled and said "Yeah, I am fine. Just winded from the trip over here is all." Dojima smiled and suggested that Jaune take a walk around to clear his head and at the same time get to know the area around them a bit.**

"You indeed got a caring family Mr. Arc" said Professor Port getting nods from some of the audience while Raven looked ashamed with herself.

"Indeed he does" said Jaune's mother and continued in a scary sweet voice and smile "which reminds me, Ozpin if as so much as a broken limb, even with aura, happens to my baby boy then you and me are going to have a chat via rusty garden sears to what makes you a man. Are we clear?'

"C-C-C-Crystal clear Mrs. Arc" answered a very sweaty and shaky Ozpin while all other males even the two male hosts paled at the punishment and silently saluted the man for his sacrifice.

 **Jaune nodded and walked around the area they were to look at the shops they had here. As he was walking around he could see a metal workshop with sound metal being worked on and a place that serves tofu to the people in the neighborhood. He also hears very loud grumbling coming from the store owners blaming a place called "Juness" for their empty streets as he walks back to his uncle to go to where he will be staying.**

"Got to say it is a nice little set up there" said Coco who looked at the little clothing shop/house wondering who lives there. She then heavy panting and turn to look to see Ruby in chibi form at the metal workshop.

"Agreed, but it seems that this bigger store is taking away some of their business" said Ghira, who was wondering what would happen if to the small shops back home if a mega store comes to them.

 **At the house they were celebrating Jaune's arrival when Dojima all of a sudden gets a call on his cell phone. "Yeah, I see… So where is it" asked Dojima getting confused looks from Nanako and Jaune. "All right I am on my way" said Dojima and concluded with as he hanged up the phone "looks like I made the right choice to skip the booze."**

"That is bad choice right there. One always makes time for booze" said one Qrow Branwen.

"Of course you would say that Qrow/Uncle" said all the people who knew Qrow best.

"I am more worried about what is going on and whatever situation he was called to" said Scarlet which got agreements all around.

"I have a feeling that the catastrophe that was mention by that Igor person is going to happen soon" said Kali which many people worried now.

 **As Dojima left he asked Nanako on what she did with the laundry as it was raining outside to which she replied that she brought it in and then said goodbye to her father. Jaune decided to ask "So, what does uncle do now days?" This caused Nanako to answer by saying "He is a detective that works on cases that consist of murder." Suddenly the news came on more about the scandal saying that the wife will be pursuing damages from her soon to be ex-husband. Nanako did not like the news, so she changes the channel to a Juness commercial to which she enjoys very much.**

"Again with that scandal" said Yang and she is getting angry the more she hears and said "it must be an important part to that Jaune's future."

"I have to agree with my mom though on that catastrophe. If Jaune's uncle is a homicide detective and he is being called then that means something big is going down" said Blake. This got people more worried that the other will be going after a crazy killer.

 **It was time to go to bed and Jaune decided to go to his room and went to sleep to which he had another weird dream. In the dream Jaune is on a red pathway that is surrounded by fog. He decided to go forward and heard a voice ask him if he seeks the truth before the voice fades away. Jaune became wary but, keeps moving forward in order to find answers. The voice came back and told Jaune to come and find them. Jaune did just that just that, and came upon a red square like door. Jaune got a feeling that someone was behind it and he went inside to confront them.**

"You got to be more careful in these types of situations Jaune or something bad might happen to you" said a very worried Pyrrha.

"She is right Jaune. Sometimes you need to think before you" said an equally worried Velvet, who was now cuddling deeper into his shoulder for comfort.

"If me and Ren were in there with fearless leader then we would make he comes out of this alive" said Nora while a nod from Ren even though he knew it was just a dream.

All of the Arc and Ren families smiled at the strong friendship the three had formed.

 **Once Jaune got in the room he found out it was filled with fog. He could vaguely see a figure in the fog and could feel the negativity coming from it and right then and there he knew he had to fight. The unknown figure turned around to Jaune as if the figure knew that Jaune was following them. Jaune attacked and got a direct hit on the figure but, it doesn't even flinch at the strike. "Hm… It seems that you can see a little, despite the fog…" said the figure. Jaune for some reason had a feeling and yelled out "ZIO!" which cause another figure to appear behind Jaune in the air and shot lighting at the enemy.**

Everyone was stunned at what they were seeing as this intense battle between the figure and the other Jaune was happening.

"What in the world is going here and what are those abilities?!" Yelled out one Summer Rose as if trying to understand what is happening.

" _All in good time everyone_ " said Gamer King but, then added " _you are getting a glimpse on the abilities that world's Jaune can use._ "

" **I see… Indeed… That is very interesting information" the figure said while still analyzing the situation at hand. Jaune felt another word leave his mouth "CLEAVE!" and the second figure appeared again and this time attacked using it weapon. "But, you will not catch me do easily. If what you seek is the 'truth' then your search will be much harder…" said the figure to Jaune, who was confused now. All of a sudden the figure made the fog even denser than before.**

"Hey, that is cheating" said Ruby who was a little miffed that the figure would use such a dirty trick.

"Not all fights are fair and you should know it Red" said Roman who always seems to get into a scuffle with the girl.

"Big brother Roman, please be quiet. I want to see how this fight ends" said Neo thanks to the necklace.

 **Jaune tried to attack again but, this time he misses the figure completely. "Everyone sees what they want to…" said the figure to Jaune as if it wanted him to learn a lesson and concluded with "and the fog only deepens." Jaune decided to try once again to attack the figure only to miss completely like the last time. "Will we meet again…At a place other than here…Hmm…I look forward to it" said the figure said one last time. This action caused Jaune to wake up and say "Man, What is up with all the weird dreams lately?"**

"I think Mr. Arc will soon find out that those were no dreams sooner than he thinks" said Glynda Goodwitch

"Agree and we can only hope when the time comes for him to face that figure again. That he will be ready and this time does not go in alone" said Ozpin which got nods all around.

 **Jaune then hears Nanako knock on his door and said that breakfast was ready and he replied he would be down soon. Jaune did just that and went down stairs to the living after getting dress for school. He sees Nanako put food on the table and she said good morning to which he happily returned. She lets Jaune know she can cook toast and sunny side up eggs and that picks up dinner due to her dad not being able to cook.**

"My, what a hardworking little girl she is at the house" said Willow Schnee who was gushing over the child.

"Yeah at least she does not get eggs and bacon stuck on the ceiling of kitchen at the house" said Jaune.

"Big Brother, you said you wouldn't bring that up and forget about that" said Cindy and Jade Arc at the same time towards their brother.

Jaune gave the Arc twins a deadpan look and said "One, I never agree to not bring it up again and two, It is kind of hard to forgot eggs and bacon stuck on a ceiling which was 5ft high. I am still trying to figure out how two small girls were able to do that?"

This got the two girls pout and puff out their cheeks while chuckled and the sibling bonding between the three.

" **You're starting school today right" Nanako aske Jaune who nodded in return. Nanako continued "my school is on the way, so… let's go together" to which Jaune nodded with a small smile and said "sure". Jaune and his cousin walked together until they got to a fork in the straight path. Nanako told him that he continues on the straight path while she takes the fork to school and told him goodbye causing them to part ways with each other. Jaune continued on the straight path like he was told and then he hears a "look out" as a blonde monkey Faunus on a bike that was out of control goes passed him and he crashes and get hit right between the legs. Jaune winces and decides to continue because the first bell is going to ring soon.**

This got every male wince when they see the crash happening. All the while the females were trying to hold in there laughter at the poor kid.

"Oh come on, I am glad I am in this thing but, did I really have to show up like that" said Sun feeling embarrassed as well as bad for his other.

 **The scene changes to the inside of a classroom where the students can be heard talking about the scandal, the weather, complaining about the homeroom teacher is, and talking about a transfer student from the city. A blonde haired girl over hears this and turns to the monkey Faunus and said "Wow, the city just like you huh Sun" she gets a groan causing her to look at him and continued with "what happen, you looked dead today?" To which Sun replied with "I don't want to talk about it." This causes the girl to turn to another girl who has sliver eyes and asked "what is up with him" only to get a shrug from the girl.**

"Well there's me and Ruby" said Yang causing Ruby to cheer and her family to worry.

 **Just then the door open causing the all the students to sit down and the teacher as well as Jaune walked into the classroom. The teacher, Mr. Morooka, all of sudden said "Alright, sit down and shut your traps" only it sounded a little muffled due to the over bite he has. He introduced himself as the homeroom teacher of the classroom. He then introduced Jaune by saying "Now, I hate wasting my time but, I better introduce this transfer student."**

"I can see why the students complain about him being their teacher" said Ironwood not like this guy's attitude at all.

"Indeed" said May who was angry at the man on how he was treating his students and her brother.

" **This sad sack has been thrown from the big city into the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage" said Mr. Morooka.**

"WHAT DID HE SAY ABOUT JAUNE?" yelled out the Arc Family, his admirers, and his male friends at the man on the screen in front of them.

The adults were scowling at what was said because that is no way to treat a student.

 **He then asked Jaune to introduce himself to the class which Jaune did while trying find a seat to sit down in all while not noticing the blonde girl and the sliver eyed girl blushing at his appearance which they shook off. All of a sudden Mr. Morooka said "What's that look you're giving that girl in the back over there by the window?! You think I wouldn't notice?!" Jaune was shocked all he was doing is looking for a place to sit and the teacher continued to scold him and nag to the class.**

"Why scold Jaune all he was doing was looking for a desk to sit in, dude" complained Sun while some of the students trembled in their seat with fury.

"I say, that must be the worst teacher, since it was obvious he was only looking for a seat" said Oobleck getting a nod from his fellow teachers.

 **Just than the blonde girl raised her hand and said "Excuse me, can the new student sit here next to me?" This got a nod from the teacher and Jaune went to the desk and sat in it. "He is the worst teacher ever, huh?" asked the blonde girl to which she god a nod from Jaune in return. He Turn to her and gave a gentle smile and said "Yeah and thanks for letting me seat here." The girl shyly said no problem at all while trying to figure out why she was blushing. The teacher began to go over on what they would be doing over the next year.**

"Oh, what is this? Does my little blonde dragon have a crush on a blonde knight" asked Tai.

"DAAAD" said Yang all embarrassed while looked to se Jaune blushing as well which gave her that he would accept her and the others offer to share him.

Raven didn't know what to feel because on one hand she was happy her daughter found someone for her while on the other she was a overprotective mom. It was right that it that Raven decided to talk to her daughter on the first break.

 **Times passes by and the school day come to an end. As the teacher was about to release his class to leave for home, an announcement came on saying that students need to stay behind until told otherwise. This was followed by sounds of sirens, kids complaining about the rain causing the fog, and the blonde girl talking about something that happen on rainy night with the sliver eyed girl. A few minutes went by and a second announce that there has been an incident and that students should go home immediately and not bother the police.**

"Okay, something big just happen and it doesn't sound good" said Ren with a serious expression on his face.

"I am wondering what my other meant about rainy nights" said Yang with a raised eyebrow.

"So, do I firecracker. So do I" said Qrow getting an eye twitch from Yang because it sounded sarcastic.

" _Trust me, rainy nights are very important later on_ " said Gamer King making everyone to mark that information as important.

 **Just as Jaune was about to leave the blonde girl and the sliver eyed girl had come right in front of his desk. "Hi there, I'm Yang Xiao Long and this is my half-sister Ruby Rose" said Yang as she introduced herself and her sister, who waved at him, to Jaune. "Nice to meet you I'm Jaune Arc" said the boy. Suddenly Yang asked "Say, can we walk with you on the way home when we leave because we want to get to know you more." She got a small "sure" as a response back. Sun suddenly comes up to the group looking very nervously at Yang as he held DVD in his hand.**

"What did do this time Sun?" asked Neptune to his longtime friend and teammate.

"I do not know and that is the other me that seem to have done something wrong" answered Sun while get nods of understanding from his team.

" **Ah, Yang I wanted to give you this back to you and the action scenes were great" said Sun through he concluded with "but, please spare me until my next paycheck. Got to get going now bye and see you tomorrow." Yang got curious and when after him while Jaune and Ruby watched as Sun crashed into a desk hitting between his legs again. Yang then opened the DVD case got angry to see that disk of her favorite Kung Fu movie cracked all the way down the middle. Ruby asked Sun if he was alright only for Yang to say "He is fine…Let's go Ruby and see you out front Jaune." Jaune look at Sun and left leaving him to his karma he received for the DVD. Then the screen fades to black singling the scene is done.**

" _Alright, Ironwood her are USBs_ " said Gamer King as handed said items to Ironwood and continued to say " _the blue one is for protecting the CCTV from the virus while the red one is evidence against Willow's so called husband for her murder he arranged._ " After this was said Ironwood game him a nod of understanding as Gamer King when down to the front.

" _I think it time to give you some snacks_ " said Gamer King as he snapped his fingers together to make everyone's favorite food appear on the next to him as he continued " _and before the next viewing I will reveal the offer made to the lost loved ones and who accepted. Then after the next viewing we will have our first then in for some sleep._ " Getting nods around while they went to get some food.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Next Time Chapter 3: A murder, The Midnight Channel, and Into the T.V.**

 **A/N: Man this was a long one to write. Anyways the poll closed yesterday and I am counting the votes as we speak which is another reason for my break. So please look forward to the result next chapter. And here are 3 other visions of this reaction series I am planning to make with our favorite blonde knight: The original Phoenix Wright Trilogy, Detective Pikachu, and Zero Escape Virtue's Last Reward.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ch3 Into the TV

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own RWBY because that is own by Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum. I also do not own persona 4 golden and its plot because those are owned by Atlus. The only thing is own in the story is the OCs.**

 **A/N: Some major stuff going on in this author's note. First, please consider this a late holiday gift from the past holidays that were celebrated this December. Second, it is time to announce the poll results and the winner is CARDIN. Oh it is going to fun writing his reaction (evil chuckle) because I was planning on bringing in Mercury or Cardin in, if one of them won, around the start of the Kanji arc of the game. Finally, I am going to answer some reviews from time to time, starting with this chapter, it will look like this (Review Topic = My Answer). So let's begin with the reviews shall we?**

 **Jaune as a Faunus = It is just one way to differentiate from the other stories in my reaction universe with Jaune as the star and give him more of connection with the dimension he is watching. Like one I am planning to do down the line he is a raccoon Faunus (hint, hint).**

 **Persona 5 Version = Wow. There were a lot of requests for this one but, rest assured there will be. In fact I am officially making it a sequel to this one since I am not doing a fight with shadows on every floor of the dungeons, only from time to time and of course the bosses will be done.**

 **The Awakening = I think I am going to see if I can combine the two due to the fact that they are both pretty amazing.**

 **Using the Comics = I have not seen them yet since this is the first time I have heard of them and I was into the persona series at the time they came out but, I can see what I can do.**

 **That all being said let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A murder, The Midnight Channel, and Into the T.V.**

As everyone went back to their seats with their favorite snack except Velvet due to the fact that she was needed in Jaune's lap for the next showing, they were all curious about the offer that their host had said. Though they did not know that majority of them would be in the shock of their lives. Summer Rose, Willow Schnee, and Ren's parents knew what was come and were ready to the reactions of the group.

Gamer King looked at the group with soft smile and said " _The offer that was made to the lost love ones was a second chance at life. In other words they would come back to life in your world to help out anyway they can._ " This of course got total shock looks from the group and some members of the group were filled with hope for some reason. Gamer King concluded with " _and only two of the lost love ones accepted the offer while the other declined for special reasons._ "

"Who accepted and who declined" asked Ruby with all the hope in the world that her mother said yes.

While Ren put two and two together and figured out the answer and was a little sad but, understood the reasons why the people who declined the offer said no.

" _Before I answer that excellent question of yours Miss Ruby, let me tell everyone how this is going to work_ " said Gamer King as he continued " _It works like this, the people who accept and the gods of your world came up with the story that they faked their deaths for their own and their family's protection. Once they return to life, then the story will be added to your planet and in a way creates some stuff in order to make it true and no one besides you will ever think otherwise._ " Everyone nodded in understanding to this and silently promise themselves not to reveal what they know and go along with the act.

" _Now, the people who accepted are Summer Rose and Willow Schnee_ " said Gamer King which a squeal of happiness from Ruby as she went to go hug her mom. Yang, the Beacon professors, Ozpin and the rest of team STRQ were also happy that she was coming back into their lives.

Weiss and her sister were in tears of happiness when they heard that their mother accepted and Ironwood was also happy because of his office having a mother again as well as having her as a star witness against Jacques Schnee. Ironwood started gripping his chair in anger for being tricked by the corrupt man in this certain case.

" _Ren, I am sorry but, your parents declined the offer due to the fact that it would dishonor their death from fighting to protect you from the grim_ " said Gamer King, with a sad ridden face, to Ren.

Ren nodded in stranding to why his parents said no and gave a look to his parents that said he forgives them for not saying yes. To which his parents felt very grateful for him for understanding their position.

" _Alright, let's start the next view cause after this I have something to give to Khan as well as we will take a break after this showing_ " said Gamer King as sat down and concluded with " _Jaune, If you do the honors please._ "

Jaune nodded as he was happy for Ruby, Weiss and Yang, and pressed the start button and the scene began to play.

 **The scene opens up with Jaune walking out of the school with Ruby and Yang by his side chatting about small things while also getting to know Jaune a little more like how they were shocked to hear that he had seven sisters. As soon as they got to the gate of the school people can see a male student from another school as if he was waiting for someone and he was indeed.**

"Your friends were really that shocked about you having so many sisters" asked Sarah to her only son of the family.

"Yep, and Sun made a comment about how you and dad really need which caused me to sock him in the shoulder hard" answered Jaune while giving a glare of reminder to Sun, which said receiving person held up his hands as a shield.

"Do not be harsh on him, kid because I have to agree with him on that" said Qrow to Jaune even though he had to give Jaune credit on surviving seven sisters. "Also be glad they were nothing like Raven going up cause she was about ten handful as well as an idiotic person sometimes" Qrow concluded while getting a ticked off Raven to twitch her eye.

"I am more worried about that male student that is waiting for them" said Melanie and got nods from all around especially Yang by the way he was eyeing Ruby.

 **Suddenly the male student came out in front of Jaune and the girls and asked to Ruby "You're Rubes, right? Y-You want to go hang out somewhere?" Jaune did not like how the student was acting and got ready to step in at any time. Ruby replied very nervously "What..? W-W-Who are you?" Some of the students from Jaune's new school came out and he heard stuff about something called the Rose challenge and some of the tried to make a bet out of it. "Um, s-so… are you coming or not" asked/demanded the male student who was getting impatience on the answer. Ruby then said "I-I'm not going…" This got the unknown student to get angry and was about to advance towards her until Jaune got in front of Ruby protectively and said "I believe she said no." This action causes the unknown male student to yell out a "fine' and ran away from the school and from Jaune and the girls. Ruby blushed a little at the action that Jaune took to protect her from the boy and Yang was the same since he protected her sister.**

There were some creaking sounds that can be heard in the theater as Yang and Tai were gripping their seats a little too hard due to the fact that the unknown boy tried to force Ruby to go on a date with him. Though this feeling went away when they heard Summer Rose embarrassed Ruby.

"Aw… looks like my little flower has her own knight in shining armor" said Summer Rose as she cooed at the scene were Jaune protects Ruby.

"MOOOM" whined Ruby as her face went red like the cape she wore.

'Well he officially has my approval to date any of my daughters he wishes to" said Tai getting shock looks from said daughters while in their heads they were jumping for joy.

"If he acts like that in our universe as well then he has mine too" Said Ghira as he was immediately hugged by his daughter who was also shocked that Jaune got his approval very easily. Kali smiled as she mentally already gave her approval due to how happy Blake was.

"My eldest and I still wish to talk to the boy before the next viewing" said Willow Schnee while her eldest nod in agreement. This made Weiss sweat a little cause her sister was a master at questioning someone.

"Qrow and I just want a friendly spare with him" said Raven sending a mischievous smirk to the boy. Jaune got a chill go down his spine while Yang was now worrying about him.

 **Ruby was confused and looking at her sister and new friend wondering what that guy wanted from her. Yang replied with "Well obviously he was asking you out to go on a date with him." Ruby was shocked to hear this due to the fact it was kind of new to her and Yang couldn't believe that her sister was clueless though something did bother her. "Though it was weird when he'd called you 'Rubes' when we did not even know him" said Yang getting an "agreed" from Jaune. Sun came around with his bike and said "Hey, Ruby just saw how you turn that guy down and ouch it was kind of like me when I tried to ask you out." Ruby once again looked confused and said "Really, when did I do that because I do not remember." Sun smiled and replied with "Really, than how about Saturday evening, my treat." Ruby gave him a deadpan look and said "Sorry, I have things to do and I only see you as friend Sun." Sun just shrugged it off and left for home followed by Jaune and the girls when they realized that people were staring at them.**

Sage and Scarlett were on the floor laughing while Neptune patted Sun on the back due to the fact that Sun was in shock of how the rejection was blunt. Blake also giggled at her fellow Faunus dismay.

"Wow and I thought Weiss was supposed to be the Ice Queen" said Coco getting an eye twitch from said girl.

"At least he will still be friends with him and isn't racist" said Velvet as she was busy cuddling with the person who she deemed to be her future husband and causing Jaune to blush. This statement got nods from everyone in the room though Sun did it more slowly.

 **The scene changes to Jaune and the girl walking down the road to a flood plain and they were talking mainly about Jaune now. "So, your parents sent you here to take a look at the area for them in order for you and your family to move here" asked Yang to understand what is going on. Jaune replied with "Yep that is pretty much the story of why I am here and I got to say it is a nice place around here." Yang smiled at this and said "well we may not have much but we have a famous tie dye shop and the Rose Hot spring Inn is popular and it is run by Ruby's side of our family." Jaune smiled at this all while Ruby looked flustered a slightly down ridden at the mention of her family's in. "Speaking of which, what do think of Ruby, Jaune? She is a cute girl don't think Jaune" asked Yang to a now nervous Jaune. "YANG, please do not do this again" said a despite and blushing Ruby but, Yang ignored the pleading girl. "Well, what is your answer big boy yes or no" asked Yang to Jaune again. "The answer to that is yes she is" said Jaune nervously hoping not the half-sister to Ruby. Ruby blushed at this and Yang gave a soft smile but before she got a chance to tease they heard a commotion down the street from where they are.**

"Wow out others runs an Inn with a hot spring that is amazing" said Tai excitedly as his wife and sort of ex-wife looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Forget about that Dad! I want to know why the other Yang was doing that to me" said Ruby as she gives Yang a look of betrayal. Yang just nervously chuckled at her sister and gave Ruby the traditional 'I do not know' shrug, which everyone does.

"That would probably be better for a private conversation Ms. Rose cause we should be more worried about this commotion that is happening right now" said Ozpin to the girl cause he did not like where this might be going.

 **As the group went down the street they come up to a police barricade with a blue tarp behind it and a group of people in front of it. When Jaune and the girls got closer they can hear whispers and murmurs among the crowd and two words shocked them to the core and they were "dead body". There were a lot of people talking about it and they heard little details like 'it was found by a student who left' and 'it was found hanging from an antenna' but, the most important detail was not heard and that was 'who was the person that died'. That was when Jaune saw his uncle come towards him and the girls, making him think that this must be was Dojima was called out.**

"Oh my, this is has got to be from the prediction that Igor made" said a worried Weiss thinking Jaune might be in trouble in the near future.

"Indeed, though hanging a body from an antenna that is not natural" said Professor Port, who was having trouble imagining someone doing that sort of thing.

"Plus we do not who it is yet but, I think we might know later on cause it will most likely be on the news" said Militia getting nods from everyone.

" **Hey, what are you doing here, you know this place is temporary off limits to kids right" ask Dojima to Jaune in a scold like fashion. Jaune look at his uncle and replied with "Sorry, we got distracted by our conversation and, for right now anyways; this is the only path I know to get back to the house." Dojima relaxed and nodded in understanding while also happy that his nephew is already making new friends. Dojima then looked at Yang and Ruby, who looked like they were out of the loop, and said "Hello there, my name is Ryotaro Dojima and I am Jaune's uncle and will be taking care of him while he stays here for the year." The smiled and greeted him and all of a sudden a skinny looking detective ran by and appeared to be throwing. Dojima seemed to know the person as he yelled out "Adachi, when are you going stop acting like a rookie, do want to be sent back to central?" This got a murmur of sorry from the guy now known as Adachi while Dojima looked at Jaune and said "Well head back home now and please tell Nanako that I am going to be late" which got a nod from Jaune. Hearing this Yang and Ruby decided to say farewell to Jaune and they when their separate ways.**

"Must hard, being a detective and all" said Neo who was surprise that was showing concern for law enforcement.

"Yes it is, especially for my brother who is probably still working a certain case on the side" said Sarah as she continued with a question to Gamer King and asked "I would go into more details but, I think it will be explained later on, am I right?"

" _Yes, it will and who knows maybe after hearing it some people here might want to help out_ " said Gamer King while getting some confused looks from the audience, though the rest of the Arc family knew what case they were talking about and looked down in sadness.

"Though, I have to say Jaune's uncle was rather harsh to this Adachi person" said Pyrrha.

"That sadly is the only way to handle rookies in this type of situation" said Ironwood as he had to do this with every batch of new recruits he got while getting a nod from Winter Schnee.

 **The scene changes back to the Dojima household with both Nanako and Jaune sit at the table in the living room about to eat dinner in front of the TV. Nanako sighed and said "Dad's going be late again huh?" This sadly caused Jaune to nod as felt bad for his cousin and said "Yeah but, do not I will be here with you." "I know and don't worry this thing happens from time to time" said Nanako which got a smile from Jaune at how mature she was being. All of a sudden the news came talking about the dead body found near the flood plains to which Jaune paid very close attention since he got too curious at the scene. The news said the body of the women was a woman and was in fact the body of Mayumi Yamano, who was the same newscaster from the scandal that Jaune keeps hearing about. What struck Jaune as weird though was the fact the police could not find the cause of death no matter how many test they do. That is when the Juness commercial came and Nanako was happy so was Jaune due to the fact it made his cousin forget about the news about the dead body. After eating, Jaune said good night to Nanako and went to bed.**

"So, we were right this scandal would affect my other's future somehow" said Jaune with solemn but, determined look on his face.

"Yes, but does it have to be that you have to go after a murdering psychopath? Who know what could happen to you" asked a panicked Blake along with the rest of the group including the ones who barely Jaune.

Instead of Jaune answering them, it was their host who said " _The reason why it has to be Jaune will be answered very soon but, let's just say the way the culprit is doing this is beyond the police force's control or can comprehend._ "

"Besides, if any of you others were in trouble, My other will be sure to stop them hurting them just like I would do for any of you" said Jaune which got blushes from the girls and admirable smiles from his family and the adult, Biggest smile was Ozpin caused he knew what Jaune's character was like, which was a main reason to make him leader.

"Though, I am having trouble figuring out how she died due to the fact they could not find anything no matter how many tests they did" commented Oobleck which than everyone also thinking about it since they knew there was aura or semblances in that world.

" _That question will be answered soon in the next viewing after the break_ " said Gamer King as everyone looked back at the screen.

 **The next scenes opens up to find that Jaune is walking to school when all of a sudden he hears again a speeding bike coming towards causing him to dodge only for him to Sun crashing again only this time he lands in a trash can. Jaune thinking that he suffered enough decides to go help Sun out. This action causes Sun to hold out his hand and say "Thanks man, say you are that transfer student Jaune Arc right? Nice to meet you the name is Sun Wongkong." Jaune shook the hand and said "Nice to meet you as well." Sun then asked if Jaune heard about the dead body and talked to him on how crazy it was until Sun looked at his watch. "Ah man, we are going to be late. Hey want to ride on my bike we will get there faster on it" said Sun which caused Jaune to give a dead pan look on how bad that came out and replied with "I think I will pass" and walked to school.**

"I have to agree with Jaune there, that can be taken out of context Sun" said Yatsu while getting a nod from Sun's team.

"I know that and why did I have to crash into the trash can. That is almost worse that getting hit between the legs" said Sun who couldn't believe on the bad luck his other was having.

This majority of the audience to laugh or chuckle before turning back to the scene to the screen to see what happens next.

 **The scene shows Jaune in class with Mr. Morooka talking to them letting them know that he would be teaching them Philosophy and then began his lecture wo which Jaune took very good note in class. As time went on Jaune could hear the school bell ringing to signal the end of the day and as he was getting ready Sun came up to him. "Hey dude, want to grab a bite to eat? I know a place that sells grilled steak my treat, consider it as a thank you for helping me out earlier today" said Sun. Suddenly Yang comes up to them and said "Would like to count me in too, after all it is at least you could do for what you did to my DVD." She then looks at ruby and asked if she wanted to come to which Ruby declined due to helping at the inn. Sun sighed and couldn't believe he had feed two people, so he took to a place he knows best.**

"Why am I getting a feeling that Sun is about to cheap me and Jaune out on the food" asked Yang with a deadpan expression.

"Don't worry, he does that us to sometimes" said Neptune while Sun gave him a glare and a look of betrayal.

 **Suddenly the scene changes to the mega store that Jaune has been hearing about so much and Yang looked like she was about to blow up any minute in anger. "What in the world are doing caused they do not serve what you promised" gritted Yang while staring daggers at Sun. "Sorry, I had to change my plans, since you decided to jump on the freeloading train" commented Sun as rolled his eyes at Yang as he brought the food to them. "Okay, Granted but that does not that you had to take us to your place" retorted Yang which got a confused look from Jaune. Sun saw this and explain that his dad works for the company and that he was chose to be the manager for this location. They all heard a sigh and turn to look and saw a high school girl in uniform sitting at the table 2ft from them. Sun recognized her immediately and went over there which caused Jaune to ask if she was Sun's girlfriend or not. This got a laugh from Yang and said "He wishes that is Saki Konishi. Her family runs a local liquor store in the shopping district as well as a third year from our school." Saki looked a little distraught while talking to Sun until she saw Jaune and decided to go talk to him in which they jokily argue about Sun before she went back to work. Sun mention that he'd wishes that she did not see him as a brother to which Yang commented on it being forbidden love due to her parent not liking 'Juness' cause of their business is failing.**

"Oh my goodness, that would be an amazing book to read" said Tia Arc while ecstatic nods from Blake and Kali, even Weiss found herself wanted read a book like that. Tia then turned to Jaune and asked "Do you think you can add something like that to your next book in your series little bro?" This got confused looks, a pale Jaune, and some snickering family members and hosts.

"W-W-We will see Tia" said a very nervous Jaune while inside he was praying that no will the question on everyone's mind cause he knew some for the fans are in the audience and he knew one very big one was there too. His prayers would go unanswered when he heard the question came out.

"Um, which book series does Jaune write" asked Velvet which caused Jaune to mentally sob uncontrollability.

"Why the 'Ninjas of Love' series of course" said Nova who knew his son would leave that out due to fear of the backlash if it was ever found out.

You could a pin drop with it being so quiet while Gamer King, FU, TU, and RE, were mentally counting down to the reaction of a certain person and they were not disappointed.

"YOU'RE THE AUTHOR OF MY FAVORITE BOOK SERIES AND DID NOT TELL ME" yelled out Blake as she was in front of him with a book from said series and a pen in a flash to which Jaune sighed and sign the book. This caused Blake to purr and giggles like a schoolgirl while her mother tried not to giggle at her reaction

"Um, Jaune, can I ask why you wrote the series" asked a very curious Ren while want to the same and others wanted the same thing that Blake got but decided to do that after this whole thing was over.

Jaune smirked cause he had the perfect way to get back at his father for this caused his mother knew about the series but not why he started. He then said "You see Ren, when I was about 10 years old, I had accidently walk in on my parents doing the deed. My dad had to give the Talk right then and there but, he did not just stop there. He also told all the ways to please a woman without thinking until he realized too late." Jaune concluded with "It also is my part to help pay the bills when I got older."

Everyone nodded in understanding due to the size of the family through it was Nova's turn to be pale as he felt his wife's murderous glare. It was then that Nova knew that he messed up big time.

 **Sun and Yang kept going back and forth until Yang suddenly got an idea and decided it might be fun to get Jaune involved as well. "Well, if you are so confident why not try something I overheard some students talking about and you can get on this too Jaune" said Yang as she got confused looks from the two boys which caused her to continue "Ever heard of the Midnight Channel because it is said that if you look into a turned off TV at midnight alone while it is raining then one can see someone who could be their soulmate." This got deadpan looks from both Jaune and Sun while Sun said "You actually believe that stuff and here I thought you can't get any more childish." Yang's eye brow twitched and said "Oh yeah, well guess what smart guy it is raining tonight so, why not all three of us try out and tell each other tomorrow after school." Both Jaune and Sun looked at each other than back at Yang with a look that said 'bring it on" before saying goodbye and leave for their homes.**

"I cannot believe your other would believe such garbage Yang" said Weis with a roll of her eyes at her blonde teammate.

"I am shocked as you are that I believe that because I am smarter than that" retorted Yang to Weiss while trying to save face from her other.

"Yang, you know I love as my sister but, you can be gullible about this kind of stuff sometimes" said Ruby while getting a betrayed look from Yang

"At least we know it is not possible and just something kids made up" Said Raven while in disbelief that her daughter would be so gullible to this stuff. Well, her daughter's other self to say the least.

" _Let's not be so quick to judge because one of my mottos is 'Always expect the unexpected' due to the fact that anything is possible_ " said Gamer King while getting snickers from his three companions.

"You mean the motto you got from pro wrestling right boss" asked a chuckling TU.

" _Quiet or you will get bathroom duty for the next 2 month TU_ " gritted out Gamer King which got TU to stop laughing immediately.

 **The scene changes back to the Dojima household where we see Jaune and Nanako greet Dojima back from his job. As they sat down and ate the news came on with an interview with the person who discovered the body, which turned out to be a high school girl, and Jaune got a feeling that he had seen her somewhere before Dojima was wondering where they found her before drifting off to sleep as the commercial for Juness came on. After this Jaune decided to go to his room and waited for midnight cause an Arc always keeps their promises. Midnight struck and Jaune got all the prep work ready for the event. At first nothing happen and he was about to go to bed until the TV came on by itself and showed a girl, who looked familiar to Jaune, flashing in and out while getting attacked by some unknown force. Suddenly Jaune starts to hear a voice in his head that said "I am thou, thou art I. Thou shall be the one who opens the door." This was happening while Jaune was feeling like he was having a headache and when it was all done he got the strangest feeling to go up and touch the TV. Jaune did just that and when he tapped the screen it gave off a rippling effect like water causing Jaune to be shocked. "What in the world" he said as he decided to be bold and put his whole hand on the screen which fell in and caused him to fall forward having his head enter as well. Jaune struggled to get out and when he did he fell to the ground hard and hit head on his table along the way. Then he heard Nanako asked if he was okay and he replied back with a yeah before heading to bed while trying to figure out how to explain this to Yang and Sun.**

The theater was once again silent as everyone from Remnant was trying to comprehend what they just saw.

"How in the world was that even possible" asked a very confused Coco.

"That is what we all want to know" said Roman who still had a deer in the headlights look on him.

" _It is yet another ability that the other Jaune has in that dimension and as I said before you cannot take the midnight channel myth lightly as it is, in a way, the premise for that Jaune's adventure_ " said Gamer King getting everyone to take this Midnight Channel business a little more seriously from now on.

"I am more concern for the girl that the other Jaune saw" said Sienna Kahn which majority of them to nod in agreement.

"I-I-I think that might have been Saki" said Jenny which everyone to look at her in shock.

"I think it is best if we watch some just to be safe" said Jaune with resolute in this voice getting everyone to calm down and watch the screen again.

 **It is now morning and Jaune is on the road heading towards the school under an umbrella since it was now raining. On the way there he heard an excuse me as Yang came running and stopped underneath his umbrella. "Hey Jaune, how is it going? Hope you do not mind me walking under here with you" asked Yang as blush a little as she got a not at all from him. She then said "So, did you see it last night at midnight because I did." Jaune only replied with a nod since he still didn't know how to word it correctly though Yang took it as a wait till after school kind of thing as continued to the school.**

"Well, well, well, looks like Tai was right about Yang having a little crush on him" said Raven in a teasing matter which got shocked looks all around even the hosts were shocked.

The one that was the most shocked was Yang, even though it could just her wanting to die from embarrassment due to the fact that her face was at atomic levels of blush.

"I am so happy for you my dear sister" gritted out Ruby while her eye twitched and the rest of the girls who had a thing for Jaune were in the same boat. This got Velvet to cuddle in more on Jaune which turns the girls' attention from Yang to her.

 **The next scene opens up in the classroom with a woman dressed as an Egyptian in the front of the class and turns out she happen to be the history and went over a lesson about the calendars and Jaune paid excellent attention. As time went on class for the day came to a close Jaune was preparing his report for Sun and Yang as he overheard students talking about the details of the dead body and that Saki was the one who found it. Suddenly sun came up to him with a bit of a solemn look on his face as he asked Jaune if he did what he was supposed to do last night to which Jaune nodded and they wait for Yang. They even asked Ruby if she wanted to stay and hang out a bit to which she decline since the inn was swamped lately. Yang showed up next to them and they began discussing what they saw last night. Yang explaining what she saw and it turns out she saw the same girl that Jaune did last but, before Jaune could say anything Sun said he saw the same thing too which shocked Jaune even more. When they turn to him he took a deep breath and explained what happen to last night and of course he deadpan looks about going into the TV. "I kind of find it funny that you couldn't fit because your TV was too small" said Yang with a smirk which got a bit of an eye twitch out of Jaune. This reminded her that her half of the family were talking about getting a bigger TV and asked Sun for help. That is when they decided to go to Juness to hang out for a bit.**

"Not surprised that they didn't believe him, if I did not see it for myself then I would have called the mental hospital on the boy" said Qrow as he took a small drink of water due to the fact the host wouldn't allow him to drink alcohol in front of Jaune's younger sisters.

"I think that them seeing the same person at the same time is a bit strange" said Port which got a nod from his fellow professors.

"Indeed, it is too much of a coincidence if you ask me" said Junior making other agree with him.

 **The next scene shows them a Juness in the electronics department with looking at a very big TV in front of them. This got Yang very happy until she was the prince of the TV and sent Sun a glare. Then she and Sun got the same idea and when up to the TV and touch the screen and it was solid as a rock. "Well this proves that what you experience was nothing more than a dream" said Yang getting a nod of agreement from Sun. "Yeah, even if it was real you'd gone through to the back and into the wall behind it" said Sun before he slowly comprehend to what he said and face palmed himself for saying. Yang and Sun decide to go down the line to look at the other TVs while stayed behind and his curiosity got the better of him. Jaune step up to the TV and place his hand on it and just like last night it went into the TV. Sun turn to him to ask him what would he like until he saw Jaune's arm inside the TV causing his mouth to drop. Yang did the same thing once she followed Sun's light of sight towards Jaune. "I-Is his arm going inside the TV" asked a very frantic Sun. "Is that a TV with a new function that can allow one to do that" asked a very shocked Yang which caused Sun to face plant to the ground and yelled no. They decided to go to Jaune to see what is going on and Sun was a magic trick until Jaune decided to put half of his body in there. Jaune commented on how empty and spacious it was in there which did nothing to for Yang and Sun's nerves. All of a sudden Sun had to use the bathroom due to the fact he didn't go all day which got a deadpan look Yang in the direction he ran off. Only to come back and say "Oh no, Customers are coming this way." This causes both him and Yang to panic and run right into Jaune causing all three of them to go into the TV.**

"Well that could have gone better" commented lazily by Roman which some glares at his laziness at the current situation.

"I still cannot believe Sun caused Yang and Jaune to go into the TV" said Blake while shaking her head in disappointment.

"ME! What did I do" ask Sun trying to understand how he was to blame for them fall into the TV.

"It is because you cause a panic between you and Ms. Xiao Long that you two to run into Jaune instead of just pulling out, Mr. Wongkong" said Goodwitch in a teacher like tone even though she was worried about her students.

 **The three people feel from out of nowhere into an unknown world and it was not pain free either. As there were sounds of three solid thuds hitting the ground very hard and they sounded painful. These three thuds were none other than Yang, Jaune, and Sun as they slowly got up to see where they are at. Jaune was the first to speak "Are you guys alright" showing concern for his new friend. The two nodded singling that they were okay but, they were also confused to where they are at. "What in the world is this place" asked Sun only to get shrugs from both Jaune and Yang. It was then Jaune suggested that they should try and find an exit to which his friend agreed and they went towards the right to find a red and black striped portal leading somewhere. Seeing that there was no other choice they went into it.**

"That was a very good suggestion Mr. Arc" said Ozpin with a smile knowing Jaune's tactical skill in plan making.

"Indeed, I can see why you made him leader Ozpin" said Port while getting nods from the rest of the adults. Jaune's parent felt that sense of pride in their son again.

"Though I am curious about this world they are currently in" said Kali which people to worry again.

" _You see that world on and off again cause that world will contain most of that Jaune's journey_ " said their host getting to be serious about that world and mark a very important.

 **As they enter the portal they came to a hotel like room with paint splattered everywhere, torn posters of a very similar singer, and a very foreboding chair and rope in the middle. Sun was the first to notice the posters and pointed it out to Jaune and Yang who also took note of them. Sun saw the chair and rope with some sort of cloth tried to the end of rope in a loop and hanging from the ceiling over the chair. "Guys… I do not know about you but, this type of formation is never a good sign" said Sun getting very uneased nods from the two. After minutes of looking around and Yang yelling at Sun for trying to go to the bathroom in front of them, they decided to leave and go back to where they started and that they also were starting to not feel so good.**

"Why would you even consider going to the bathroom in front of me" said Yang whose eyes were blazing red while glare at Sun.

"I-I-I-I have n-n-no idea Yang" said a very shaken Sun who hoping someone to come save him but, sadly no was on his side this time.

Yang calmed down and decided that if there was a training area here then she will just make Sun her first sparring partner and just went back to watching the screen.

 **As they got back to where they started they saw some before their eyes and couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was a walking blue bear costume and it was heading right towards them. The blue bear then asked the three "Who are you guys and what are you doing here in this world?" The three were even more shocked as Yang exclaimed "It can talk or am I hearing things" only to get shakes of the head no, indicating she was not hearing things. Yang suddenly yelled out a "what are you" and if it wanted to fight. This got the bear a little frighten and showed it meant no harm. Jaune decided to say "Excuse me, but, do you know what this world is" very kindly. "This place is what it is. It doesn't have a name" said the blue bear it as calmed down. This got very confused looks from the three because they could not understand what that meant. The bear also told them that is where he lived and indicated that he was a male. The first statement shocked them due to the fact that they would not want to live here. The second statement did not shock them as much as the first since they could tell by the bear's voice that it was male. The bear than told them that they should hurry back home due to the fact that danger was coming towards them. He also let them that some on their side of the TV was throwing people into that world which caused shock among the three. Yang was almost at the end of her rope a yelled at the bear again which caused him to run and hide behind Jaune who just sweat dropped at the action. Sun was up next and said "I see what you are trying to say and we couldn't agree but, we do not know how to get out of here." That is when the bear replied "I know and that is why I am here to let you out." After he said this he'd tapped the ground three times with his foot and made a stack of TVs appear. The three were shocked and got closer to the TVs as the bear snuck up behind them and pushed them through. The screen suddenly went through a portal animation and showed that Jaune, Yang, and Sun were back in the real world. Though Yang had landed on top of Jaune which caused both of them to blush and quickly got off each other before Sun saw. Though Sun was looking at something else and they followed his gaze to see the poster from the hotel. It was none other than the poster of the singer from the scandal that saw in that and caused them to wonder why. Yang and Sun shook their head to clear their mind s of it but Jaune for some reason could not. They decided that it was time to go home and bid farewell to each other and when home. The screen fades to black at that.**

" _Well now that is over with_ " said Gamer King as he continued " _I think we deserve a good break and some sleep._ "

This got nods of agreement from everyone in the room as they were getting tired as well. It was then that FU, TU, and RE, were passing out maps of the place so people wouldn't get lost.

" _Sienna, here is a list of members that are part of Adam's splitter cell and I mark the ones in green because they are on the fence about this and you can get back on your side._ " said Gamer King to Sienna as he gave her the list an concluded with " _I am also going bring one of them here to join us soon due to the fact that Blake maybe needed to get them to see the error of their ways._ "

Sienna nodded and thanked him for this because now she knows who to look out for and who to turn around.

" _Now then, everyone to your break and then head to your rooms for some well needed sleep_ " said Game King as he smiled and concluded with " _but, before you go let's see who get to sit on Jaune's for the next two viewings._ " Then he spun the wheel and it turned out to be Blake who was next and said girl was jumping up and down with excitement.

" _Oh and before I forget we will be serving all you can eat pancakes when you wake up and to not worry the clocks in your rooms are set to go off in eight hours after it senses you have gone to sleep_ " said Gamer King getting a very happy squeal from Nora and a face palm from Ren.

After that statement was said everyone decided to to meet and greet with each other for their break.

* * *

 **End of Ch.3**

 **Next Time: Break Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Man another long chapter and I am tired. I am going to be working on the break chapter soon. Also I got a surprise for you all, I decided to start another RWBY Reactions during the first weeks of the New Year but, I also decided to keep what I am doing for that fic a surprise. So who knows it might be one of the three I mention during the last Chapter or on you might not see coming until then see you in the year 2019! And about messing with Sun so much it is not that I do not like him, far from it is exact since he is one of t favorites from the series, it is due to the fact he is so similar to this Yosuke which is why I chose him. In other words it was just bad luck that Sun had to be in Yosuke's place.**


	5. Chapter 5: Break Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own RWBY because that is own by Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum. I also do not own persona 4 golden and its plot because those are owned by Atlus. The only thing is own in the story is the OCs.**

 **A/N:** **Depending on where and when you are reading this, I would like to wish you all a very Happy New Year to where ever you maybe and here are hoping to a very fun 2019. Also I am going to put a little hint on which character I am bringing in next chapter and I am bringing in more than one. This hint is only for one of the people that joining our guests. Total of people joining in will be announced at the end of the chapter. This chapter will contain my theory or as some people might say 'head canon' on what really happen to Weiss's mom. Also, please consider May an AU sister due to the fact that, (spoiler warning), the real eldest sister was revealed in Volume 6, (spoiler end). I will answer more reviews sometime after this chapter.**

 **That being said, let's get to the chapter shall we.**

* * *

 **Break Chapter 1**

During this break period that everyone had, they decided to do what every normal people would do and that is to play a game of cards while being watch by the others. Everyone was there except FU, TU, and RE because Gamer King had some stuff for them to do before coming back to join in the fun. Nearly everyone laughed when they heard TU whine and then got dragged off by the ears by FU and RE. The people playing the card game were Jaune, Qrow, Tai, Raven, Sarah, Yang, and shockingly Velvet due to the fact that it was fake Texas Hold poker with the dealer being their host. Everyone else was sitting or standing around them watching intently. It was then that the conversations started.

"What are you currently having your three friends do for you right now" aske a curious Ironwood to their host.

" _Just simply getting your rooms ready and checking in the development on the other rooms of this place for you to have something more to do next break_ " replied Gamer King as he dealt out cards to everyone in the game. This got nods from some of the people in the room while other had other questions.

"How about what we are going to sleep in because you can't expect us to sleep in our day clothes" ask Weiss which got everyone agreeing with her.

" _The ritual did not just stop time in your universe or bring you all here. It also brought all your belongings here as well, in other words your clothes are here as well_ " said Gamer King and continued " _and is being moved to your rooms by FU, TU, and RE as we speak._ " This statement got worried looks from the females in the group which he notice and said " _No need to worry ladies. I assigned FU and RE to take care of your stuff personally._ " This got a sigh of relief from all the females in the room.

"I think it is time to explain what happen to me, Mr. Gamer King" said a very emotion ridden Willow Schnee which got everyone to pay attention.

" _Just Gamer King is fine_ " said the host and he continued with " _and I have to agree with that it is time for the deeds of your husband to become known to the group and soon your world._ " The game was put on hold for a short while as everyone was now listening in very closing. " _The night of Willow's death her killers were not Faunus of the White Fang but mine workers being forced to the deed by Jacques Schnee_ " said Gamer King getting shock looks from everyone except Willow.

"B-B-But, I saw the video tape where they held mother and they were clearly in a White Fang uniform" said Winter Schnee which got Willow to sadly look at her because she knew the truth. Weiss and Ironwood nodded with her because they too had seen the footage that she was talking about.

Gamer King shook his head and said " _Sorry to tell you but, that is far4 from the truth of this case, and let me answer this with a few questions of my own to you three._ " The three that wanting to know the most, Weiss, Winter Schnee, and Ironwood; nodded seeing that this might be the only way to get a clear answer on this situation. " _First question, did ant of you take a closer look around the neck area of the Faunuses in the video_ " asked the host to which he got a shakes of no from the three. Gamer King sighed and said " _If you take a closer look at that the neck area you can see a collar with blinking lights on them indicating that those were shock collars on them. In other words, they were force to the deed that you saw and were scared on what would happen due the fact it also shown that the collars were at a lethal setting._ " This got shocked looks all around from everyone in the room especially the three from Atlas.

"That is the most disgusting thing that I have ever heard" said a very angry Goodwitch getting nods from the rest especially the Faunuses.

" _Indeed, the next question is for Ironwood and that is that you raided a White Fang base in Atlas a week before this incident right_ " asked Gamer King which a nod from the general and a very confused look from the high leader of the White Fang.

"What base" asked Sienna and contain "I made it clear to everyone in the White Fang that there should no bases allowed in Atlas due to the high risk factor." This got very shocked looks from everyone except the host.

Gamer King nodded and said " _Yes you did, it is due to the fact it was a certain splitter cell with in the White Fang that put the base there. This has to do with Willow's case because her husband has some of your men in his back pocket general; this was the reason that the Faunuses you saw on the video wear those uniforms._ "

"In other words, Jacques used those men he had on his pay to get those uniforms from the raid that James did" said Ozpin which got a nod of confirmation from the host.

Ironwood was seething at what he just heard and growled out "Who are these men that you speak of?" This also got Winter Schnee trembling with anger that some people that she considered comrades would do such a thing to her.

" _Their names are on the USB that hold the evidence against Jacques_ " said Gamer King which got a thankful nod from the general.

The general and the Schnee sisters were not the only ones that were angry because Blake, Ghira, Kali, and especially Sienna Kahn due to the fact that Adam did this without any of their knowledge.

" _The final question is to the sisters_ " said Gamer king and continued with " _your father left on a business trip conveniently during this whole incident, am I correct?_ " This question got hesitant nods from the girls as they started to see where this was going. " _That trip was a cover up so he can hide somewhere in Atlas while this whole thing was going down. Though it had to be somewhere close to the scene so the collars can work and that location is also in that USB that Ironwood has_ " concluded Gamer King as he saw looks on everyone's faces trying to process on what they just heard.

"Obviously there had to be some sort of backlash from the splitter cell" said Sage which made everyone to look at the host for confirmation.

Gamer King nodded and said " _Yes there was and sad to say, I cannot tell you all during this break but next break I will._ " This got very confuse from everyone present and some were a little mad at this.

"Why can't you tell us now" asked Ruby getting nods from everyone in the room because they wanted to know as well.

" _The brothers from your universe can be a little fickle sometimes_ " said Gamer King as he scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

Everyone else sighed and nodded their in understanding as the doors open to reveal that FU, TU, and RE coming back in from their tasks. The three went to their seat by their boss/friend as they also looked relaxed after the job.

" _Ah, you're back good I was wondering if I can get a status on the rooms that you all check starting with you FU_ " said Gamer King getting a nod from the three that just came in.

"The game / rec room is about 80% complete boss" said Fu getting excited looks from the young people in the group as well as a nod from Gamer King.

"The training room is at 95% completed dude" said TU getting a fist pump from Yang and Tai while the host rolled his eyes and nod at TU laziness.

"Both, the laundry and the kitchen are 100% complete sir" said RE getting a nod from the host of the event.

" _Very good you three_ " said Gamer King and he continued with " _now before we hit the sack let us hit the elephant in the room. First, sorry to say this Jaune but, we are going need to cover your ears for this part._ " After he said this, Gamer King snapped his fingers and a pair of ear muffs covered his ears which Jaune found he cannot get off. Gamer King saw the looks of concern on some of the people's faces and said " _Do not worry, those will come off after this conversation and time to go to bed._ " This statement got a lot of the group to relax for the safety of the blonde knight.

"Ok, so what do you want to discuss without my son knowing. It is nothing dangerous I hope" said Sarah getting nods from the rest of her family.

" _Oh it is nothing like that I assure you Mrs. Arc_ " said Gamer King with an amusing smirk slowly appearing on his face and continued with " _the topic is about the seven girls that are all in love with your son._ " This statement got everyone who did not know, except Jaune who could not hear a thing, attention and said seven girls were now sweating up a storm.

"Really who" asked a now very excited Sarah while her husband sweat dropped at her acti0nand the sisters were wondering who wanted their brother due to the fact that their overprotective nature was kicking in, especially May.

" _They are none other than Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrha, Coco and Velvet_ " said Gamer King with a full blown amusing smirk as the looks of shock were on the faces on most of the adults' faces.

"Ruby, Yang is what he said true about your feelings for the boy" asked Summer Rose while Tai, Qrow, and Raven look on to hear the answer. The two girls looked at each other and sighed, then looked back at her and gave a yes together. "Well, all I have to say is good luck getting him because Tai and I approve of him while he would have to spar with Qrow and Raven to see what they think" concluded Summer Rose while getting nods from the other three and smiles from the girls.

"So, what about you Blake is your feeling for this Jaune true" asked a very excited Kali while Ghira and Sienna smiled wanting to know as well. A beet red Blake had replied with slow nod of yes which got her mother to say "In that case, we approve of him but, just do not give us kittens to soon okay." This statement got a stuttering Blake and a yell of 'Kali' from Ghira and Sienna.

"Weiss, is this the truth about the feeling you have for this boy" said Willow to her daughter while her eldest was looking at Jaune inspecting who he is. Weiss look straight forward and gave a firm nod of yes to her mother. "Well we will have to talk to him but, he seems like nice and suitable suitor for you" said Willow getting a nod from her eldest in an agreement.

"I am surprise that none of the professors and students from Beacon were shocked by this" said Roman Torchwick which got nods from the rest.

"Like Nora said when we got here, it was not that big of a secret at Beacon" said Sun which got nods from the Beacon professors and students.

"Then, why not tell the families about this Oz" asked Qrow to his boss which got many others attention to the headmaster of Beacon.

"We were a little afraid for Jaune's safety from what might be overprotective families" said Ozpin getting nods of understanding from the group.

"Well at least when one of them is dating Jaune it will be all over" said Sienna which caused the girls to flinch since no one knew about their plan about sharing Jaune. This flinch did not go unnoticed as Raven caught a glimpse of it in the corner of her eye.

"Alright, what are you girls hiding from us" said Raven which got everyone who can hear to look at them and the girl look in defeat.

The girls all looked at one another and mentally agree to reveal the truth to everyone since Jaune can't hear them at the moment. They also decided that it would be best if Pyrrha answered for them to the adults.

"W-W-Well you see, we all were tired over fighting over Jaune and did not want to lose any bonds we had with each other. We also saw that Jaune cares for us all an equal amount and that it would be impossible to choose just one of us. So, in conclusion we decided to share Jaune as equal lovers and be with him forever as well." Said Pyrrha as everyone, except the hosts and Jaune, looked in shocked at what they just heard from the girl.

"What?! Are sure that is a wise decision" said Neo which got everyone wondering the same thing until they heard Velvet answered.

"Yes we are sure because someone like Jaune doesn't come very often" said Velvet and she concluded with "besides there are more women than men on our world so, it is not illegal."

" _She is right, your universe is one of the few universes that happen to be like that_ " said Gamer King adding in his input on the subject.

"I want to know my brother and not someone else" asked Jenny which got everyone looking at the girls for an answer.

"Like Velvet said, your brother is a man that any girl could hope to dream of" said Coco as she concluded with "he's got talent, can cook, is very caring, and not to mention he is not bad to look at either." This statement got the girls to give out a dreamy sigh and caused everyone else to sweat dropped.

" _Okay, that is enough of that_ " said Gamer King as snapped his fingers to make the ear muffs on Jaune to disappear and continued " _You all can talk more about this after some sleep._ "

All of a sudden Gamer King gets a tiny head ache which got confused and concern looks sent his way.

" _Sorry about that_ " said Gamer King and he concluded with " _one of my other selves seems to be ready and is about to start what I am doing right with a different version of you guys to watch different dimension from what we are watching. I will explain better when you wake up._ " This statement got nods from everyone and he said " _Your rooms will have your names on them. See you when you wake up._ " He then remembered something and said " _I also have a surprise for you when we start the next viewing._ "

The remnant group nodded and went to find their room in order to go to sleep and leaving their hosts behind in the viewing room.

"Do you know which one is about to start their viewing boss" asked TU which got the other two to look at their friend.

" _No_ " answered Gamer King and continued " _that will not be shown to me until he has his guests at his base of operations._ " This got FU, TU, and RE to nod in understanding, knowing full well that all Gamer Kings are connected in this dimension. " _Anyway, are the three new guests ready to be transported here next viewing_ " asked Gamer King to his friends which he got nods to. " _Good, now let's go get some sleep my friends_ " he said as the four of them went to their rooms to get some sleep.

* * *

 **End of Break Chapter 1**

 **Next time: Ch. 4: TV investigation, Awakening/Persona, and Shadows**

 **A/N:** **Short one today mainly because it is a break chapter. You also did read right my next story is coming soon so please be ready for that. Here is your hint on one of the characters I am bringing in next chapter: Bark, Bark. Until next time have a great start to 2019. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6: Ch4 TV Investigtion

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own RWBY because that is own by Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum. I also do not own persona 4 golden and its plot because those are owned by Atlus. The only thing is own in the story is the OCs.**

 **A/N:** **Hi sorry for the wait I kind of got caught the Kingdom Hearts 3 fever. I am also announcing a comment section poll for my upcoming Detective Pikachu game Fanfic which is what lead role will Jaune star as and the 2 choices are Detective Pikachu or his human partner Tim Goodman. Poll ends on May 10 since it only 3 vote in total out of a lot of people. However if the votes the same I will incorporate special papers in a drawing that I was planning on having my dad do in order to pick the role. I am also announcing a new fanfic series I am started to do at the end of the chapter. Also sorry for the delay I was having computer troubles and was sick with a very bad cold, so once I apologized. As you can see though everything is good now.**

 **Answering review time**

 **Kamen Rider Jaune Story= It is an interesting idea and I am a Kamen Rider fan, so I am look into doing that.**

 **Devil May Cry Jaune = I have look into the game but I think it would good story to do somewhere down the line.**

 **The Red Steel series= Interesting, like Devil May Cry I would like to research and play the game so and I can get an idea on what to do with it.**

 **That all the reviews I can find so far, but I will reread the reviews to see if I missed any and get those answers to you soon. That being said it is time for the show, so have fun reading.**

 **Chapter 4: TV investigations, Awakening/Persona, and Shadows**

* * *

Wake up calls were made to everyone who then got dressed in their rooms and went to the dining room near the kitchen ready to start of to what could be called day for the next viewing of the alternate reality that has caught their interest. Om the way there, many of the group can see 2 people walking with an extra pep in their step. These 2 people are Nora from team JNPR and Blake from team RWBY. The reason Nora was walking like that is because of the all you can eat pancake breakfast they are about to have. Blake is walking that way because she knew after they ate it was her turn to sit in Jaune's lap for the next two viewing and she is planning milking the situation.

When they got to the dining room they can see their host and his friends with everything set up for an all you can eat pancake breakfast and they saw two other people there. One of them was very familiar to most of the group while was a new face that haven't see before. The one that was familiar to them was an orange haired girl who was grinning madly at Ruby. The one that they didn't recognized was a boy who looked like he has been working on a farm.

"PENNY!" said Ruby, Ironwood, and Winter Schnee at the same time while looking at the girl.

"Salutations friend Ruby, General, and specialist Schnee" said Penny as she continued with "It is great see you and you do not have to worry, Mr. Gamer King already told us what is going on and about the future that he is trying to prevent as well as why Torchwick and crew are here." This got Torchwick to mentally sigh in relief since he remembers what she was able to do at the docks.

" _Gamer King is just fine Penny_ " said their host as he continued " _I can see that some of you are confused about why she is here and who is the boy am I correct?_ " This nods from the form the group as Gamer King then said " _Well the reason she and the boy are here is because they are 2 of the 3 new guests that will be joining us on this adventure. As for who the boy is, let's give him the floor so he can tell you._ "

"H-H-Hello my name is Oscar Pine and according to our host I am going to this Ozpin's next reincarnation after he is gone from his current one" said the boy now named Oscar which got looks from everyone as they are looking at the boy that was mention, when they were told the future.

"Well then, it is good that Gamer King brought you here caused we can work on teaching you my combat skills while we are here during breaks" said Ozpin.

"Wait" said Blake as she looked at the host and continued to say "you said that you brought three new guests here, so where is the third?" For some strange reason she got a bad feeling in her stomach when she asked that.

" _Oh he will be here soon_ " said Gamer King with a smirk as they heard running coming toward followed by a sound that Blake dreaded to hear.

"Bark, Bark!" The sound came from the entrance of the dinning room causing everyone to turn and Blake to jump into Jaune's arms. They saw a cute little black and white corgi with tail wagging as the corgi walked in the room.

Gamer King, Fu, Tu, and Re were trying not to laugh at Blake's situation. Blake became aware where she was and snuggled into Jaune's neck.

"ZWEI!" shouted Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Tai as majority of the females cooed over the cute little dog.

"Who is this cute little fella we have here" said Summer Rose wanting to know about the cute little doggie. This is what Raven wanted to know as well but, didn't want to show it.

"This is Zwei mom, he is our family dog back at home" said Ruby in order to inform her mother about him.

"He is so cute" said Summer Rose before continuing to say "I can't wait to get to know him better."

" _Alright since that is out of the way, let's eat shall we_ " said Gamer King as he turned only to see Nora with ten stacks of pancakes in front of her already which got a sigh from Ren.

"Got to make you think where she puts it all without gaining a pound" said May with sweat drop on her forehead with everyone nodding in agreement with type of sweat drop.

Everyone when to the table to eat and before they knew it the all you can eat pancake breakfast is over and they back in the viewing room. The three new found where they wanted to sit within the viewing room. Penny went to the row that had the general and the 2 eldest of Schnee family while Oscar went to the row that had the Beacon professors in it. Zwei was put into lap of Summer Rose for the view. Blake was happily in Jaune's lap, purring to her hearts content.

" _Alright, let's get the show on the road, if would you please press the button Jaune_ " said Gamer King to which Jaune nodded.

Jaune pressed the button and the scene began for all to see what happen next to that word's Jaune.

 **The scene opens up with Jaune coming inside his temporary new home and went into the living room where he was greeted by Dojima and Nanako. He sat down at the table in order to watch TV with his Uncle and cousin. Jaune still didn't feel well from being in the TV but put it aside when Dojima tapped him on the as if to get his attention. "Uh—hmm…Well, I'd doubt that you'd know…"said Dojima which got a quirked eyebrow from Jaune. Dojima then continued with "But have you heard anything about a student named Saki Konishi?"**

"Oh no, why is he asking about her" asked a worried Neptune as everyone else was thinking the same thing.

Sun was very conflicted at this point and felt something bad must have happen to her. He may not know her but his other does and he could not help it but feel for him.

"I do not know, but something tells me it is not good at all" said Ironwood which got agreements from the experience hunters in the room.

 **Jaune looked a little taken back by this and said "I know that she is a student at my school and that she is the one that found the body according to the talks around the school." Dojima nodded and sighed before saying "To be honest… we got a call from her family, she's disappeared." He then said "We've got people looking for her, but she hasn't been found yet." Jaune was shocked to hear this as Dojima then complained about work piling up.**

Velvet was a little more worried now and said "She's gone missing. I suddenly got a bad feeling about this."

"Yes, I think we have to look at the worst case event has come to past with Saki Konishi" said a sad Professor Port.

No one said another word as they turned back to the screen to see what happens next and to see the other Jaune's actions from now on.

 **The news came on and it was still talking about the TV announcer's death which caught Jaune's interest. Jaune was a little surprised to hear that the announcer was staying at none other than the inn that Ruby's family owns in order to hide from the press. As the co-host went on about the inn, Jaune sneezed and started not feeling good again. Dojima notices this and said that he should go to bed early, which Jaune did.**

"The media is going to be all over the inn after this" said Qrow after hearing where the announcer was staying.

"Now is not the time to be thinking likes that brother, since other Jaune is not feeling well and that there is a child missing" said Raven which got shocked looks from the people that knew her.

Gamer King smirked as his plan was working to get Raven to open up and now she needs to see some things in order to change her heart.

 **The scene changes to what looked like daybreak but it was all foggy on the ground. Suddenly it shows one Saki Konishi hanging from a telephone pole with one leg and most importantly dead.**

Silence filled the theater room as they saw the fate of Saki and they could not believe what they were seeing in the first place.

Sun definitely now knew that he had to feel bad for his other considering how much his other cared about her.

"It is sad to say that we were right about the fate of Saki" said Ozpin who could not help but think of his own students and what would he have done in that situation.

 **The scene changes back to the house with Jaune coming down the stairs dressed and already for his day at school. "Ah, you're up. Good because I have to go and I was about to come get you. That being said, have a good time at school" said Dojima followed by a silent 'I hope'. Jaune asked what that was about to which Nanako said "He got a call from work about something that happen last night." Jaune nodded and began to have breakfast with Nanako before going to school.**

"So, it seems that Jaune's uncle is being called to investigate" said Tai which got nods of understanding from everyone.

"I'm just glad that my brother is okay and all he needed was some sleep" said May who was relieved it was not a permanent sickness.

Blake snuggled into Jaune and purred while said "I agree with you on that one."

Jaune did not know how to response to Blake's actions and could hear Kali giggling in the background.

 **As Jaune was walking to school, he could not help but overhear two girls talking about something that happen today. Apparently one of the girls lives by the police station and heard a commotion about an incident that just happen but, could not get more info on it. Jaune then heard police sirens in the distance and began wondering if that was the incident that he heard about. He decided to wonder about that later and continued to go to school.**

"If those going to where I think they are, then my other is going to become more curious" said Jaune when watching the scene and getting agreements all around.

Sun got a feeling that somehow his other might already know what is going on and isn't going to like the results.

 **At the school everyone was in the auditorium due to there being held there the principle and the staff. Jaune was standing next to Yang, who turned to him and asked "Hey, any idea what this is about?" Jaune shook his head as Sun came up to them with a somewhat distraught and grim look on his face.**

"It seems that Sun's other might know something about this" said Ren making others agree with him.

"Yeah, because he does not look good at the moment" said Ruby while looking at the other sun's face.

"You think he might have watched that midnight channel again" said Oscar as he and Penny were brought up to speed on the viewing. He got many shrugs as his answer to his question.

 **Suddenly Jaune's history teacher came up to grab everyone's attention before giving it to the principle of the school. It was the principle who let the students know that Saki was killed and that the students should help with the investigation anyway they can. Once the announcement was made, Sun filched with Jaune and Yang looking at him with concern.**

"I kind of feel bad for Sun's other in this situation" said Yang with a bit of a sad tone in her voice.

"Who wouldn't when seeing the situation he is in" asked Weiss with the same type of tone.

"Indeed, to lose someone who is considered a friend in that way will test to know end" said Oobleck adding his two cents in.

 **After the announcement, school was declared over with Jaune and Yang walking to the front hallway where they can hear other students talking and gossiping about the situation and midnight channel. Yang scoffed and said "Easy for them to talk and gossip about it when they are not personally involved with the situation." Jaune nodded and notice Sun coming towards them as if he wanted to talk to them. Sun got to them and said "Hey… Did you guys check out the TV last night?" Jaune and Yang were shocked by this and Yang said "Sun, not you too!" Sun look at them and said "Just listen for a second! Something kept bothering me, so… I watched it again and … I think the girl on the screen…was Saki-Senpai."**

"It seems like Mr. Pine was right and that the other Sun came to the conclusion we had a while back" said Goodwitch while she was able to put some pieces of this mystery together.

"Yeah and now I feel even worse for him" said Nora while Ren softly rubbed your back.

"I agree, but I have to wonder what he saw to come this conclusion" said Coco which nods of understanding as they too, wondered what the other Sun saw.

 **The statement shocked the other two as Sun then said "Senpai looked like… She was writhing in pain…and then…she disappeared from the screen." Yang was shocked by this and said "What…?" Sun then said "You heard that Senpai's body was found in a similar situation as that announcer's, right…? Well, remember that guy you told us about? How he was all excited that his soulmate was the announcer? Maybe…Just maybe Ms. Yamano from the news was on that Midnight Channel show before she died, too."**

"The kid brings up a very good point on this" said Qrow in a serious tone due to the fact he couldn't drink in front of the little ones.

"Indeed he does" said Summer Rose as she was gently petting Zwei on the head.

"This Midnight Channel is becoming very troubling by the moment" said Yatsu when voices of agreement.

 **Yang with a little bit of fear in her voice asked "What's that supposed to mean…? Hold on… Are you saying…? People who appear on that TV show…die…?" Jaune was wondering the same thing since the evidence that Sun said was seemingly going towards that way. Sun then said "I can't say for sure. But something tells me…I just can't dismiss this as a coincidence." Yang gasped a little as Sun said "Plus remember what that bear thing said? How that place is dangerous and we should leave before the fog clears…? It also said that someone's been throwing people into that world."**

For a moment no one said a thing as they were all trying to process on what the other Sun was saying and looks all around told everyone that they wanted to wait when he was finished before speaking on the matter.

 **Sun's face then turned serious and said "And that room with the posters on the wall… It has to have something to do with the announcer's death. I mean… don't you think there's some kind of connection there? Couldn't be that world in the TV have something to do with Senpai's and the announcer's death!?" Sun turned to Jaune and asked for his opinion on the matter. Jaune replied with "I have to agree with you on this since the evidence leads up to this theory but we need more proof for it."**

"Got to say that the other me has made very interesting points on the subject" said Sun who was slightly impress with his other self.

"Agreed, but like the other Jaune Arc said they need more proof for that theory" said Ghira with his arms crossed.

"It is getting that proof is what I am most worried about" said Pyrrha in a worry tone.

Most of the group had to agree with her that point and started not liking where this is going.

 **Sun smiled and Yang was definitely in shock to hear this coming from Jaune, who was quickly becoming a good friend to them. Sun then said "Glad to see that I am not the only one who thinks so. If there is a connection here, then it's a good bet that the two of them went inside the TV world. That would explain the posters in that room. This means…If we look around in the TV world, we might find a place that has to something to do with Saki's death, too."**

"Oh no, please tell me he not thinking what I scared he was going to do" said Sage, who had a good idea about what going to come up.

"I wish I could say no, but that would make the wrong guy to ask" said Torchwick while shaking his head.

"You're already the wrong guy to ask big brother" said Neo which got a pout from Roman.

 **Yang seemed to know where this was going and what he was implying as she said "Sun, don't tell me…" Sun turned to look at her and said "Yeah…I'm thinking about going in again. I want to find out for myself."**

"He is doing what we thought he was going to do" said Scarlett as also did a face palm which was copied by some others in the room.

"Wait, the only way for him to get in is with Jaune's help" said Penny which got a lot of people thinking.

Jaune sighed and said "Looks like my other is going to get dragged along and knowing me it will be because I want to help him."

Sun got a cold shiver down his spine as glare from Jaune's admirers and sisters hit him like a ton of bricks.

 **Yang was scared for her friend and said "D-Don't do this…You should just let the police handle this and…" Sun interrupted her with "You think we can rely on the police!? They haven't made any process on the announcer's case. Besides even if we told them about the world inside the TV, there's no way that they're ever going to believe us!"**

"He does have a point because if the police heard this they probably waste no time in sending them to the looney bin" said Junior which got sighs and nods in agreement.

"Sadly that means that the other Jaune and his friends may be the only ones to stop this madness" said Winter Schnee which got worried looks from the group for Jaune's safety.

 **Sun calmed down and said "If I am completely off-base with this, that's fine… It's just…I need to why Senpai had to die like this." Yang said his name silently as she and Jaune look at him and felt really bad for him. Sun continued with "After what I've seen and what I've put together, there's no way I could ignore it now…" Sun turned to Jaune and said "Sorry…but you're the only person that can help me. I'm going to go get ready. I'll be waiting for you at Junes." Sun left to go get ready for a trip to go back into the TV world.**

"You kind of have to give him credit in the guts department" said Melanie who got a nod from her twin and the older generation.

" _Yes, but one has to be careful and not go overboard that could get someone you killed, that seems to happen a lot in the anime shows that people_ " said Gamer King to the audience. Seeing the looks he got he then said " _Hey, they maybe anime shows but there are rare times they give out a good lesson to learn._ "

 **Both Yang and Jaune looked at each other indicating that that both could feel on where their good friend is coming from in this situation. They decided to go after him to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid before they got there. The scene changes to Junes in front of the big screen TV where Sun is in front of it with a golf club in one hand and a rope tied around his waist. Sun then saw Jaune and Yang walking towards his direction and smile, though he missed the very mad look on Yang's face which was Jaune stayed two feet away from her. Sun then said "Good to see that guys can make it on time."**

"Something tells me that this is not going to end well for Sun" said Jaune as silently prayed that Sun would somehow survive Yang's wrath.

"I think that we are inclined to agree with you Mr. Arc" said Ozpin to his student.

 **Yang marched up to Sun and said "We came to stop you, idiot! C'mon you really shouldn't be doing this. It's too dangerous." Sun sighed and said "I know…But we were able to come back once right? If we go in from the same location, maybe we'll meet that bear again." Yang then complained how that wasn't good enough for her. Sun sighed again and said "Look, I can't just act like everyone else and pretend this has nothing to do with me." Yang had no choice but to recognize his point as Sun turned to Jaune and asked if he could just turn away from this. Jaune replied with "I can't leave this be. Plus I want to figure out what is happening to me. Though I am worried about getting Yang involved in this mess that we are about to make." Yang blushes a little after hearing that coming from Jaune.**

"It is very honorable that you want to keep your friend out of danger son" said Nova, who was proud of his boy's actions.

"Thanks, but I am getting a feeling that she is going to get involved one way or another" said Jaune which caused many to think that he might be right about that.

The four hosts kept quiet but, they knew Yang's other will get involved in this very soon.

 **Sun nodded and said "Yeah, it'll be just you and me doing this trip while she stays behind and helps us from out here." He turned to Yang and said "Don't worry; I'm not going in without a game plan for us to go by. Yang, I am going to trust you to be in charge of this for us when go inside the TV." Sun handed the other end of the rope to Yang, who figured out it was some type of lifeline for them. Sun then handed the golf club he was holding to Jaune, who gladly accepted it. Sun turned to Jaune again and asked if he was ready to do this. Jaune nodded and they both went into the TV world once again. Little did they know that as soon as they entered the TV the rope on Sun broke and leaving behind a very upset Yang on the other end.**

"That is not a good sign" said a worried Neptune as he was scared for his friends.

No one could argue with him and decided to keep watching to see what Jaune and Sun will do now.

 **In the TV world Jaune and Sun has successfully made to their destination. They then figured out that the TV they used at Junes was definitely connect to the spot they came last time. Suddenly the bear showed up and said "Y-You guys…Why you would come back…?" the bear then i8n a very stern voice said "I get it! You're the ones behind this!" The statement from the bear just made shocked both Jaune and Sun to no end.**

"Is the bear saying, what I think its saying" said Blake with narrowed eyes at the bear.

"I believe so and I do not like it any more than you are" said Coco with a dark look on his face.

This expression was by all of the Beacon students even Velvet looked like she was about hit someone over the head with a giant mallet.

 **Sun then with a very shocked and angry tone said "What did you just say!?" The bear turned its back to Jaune and Sun in a detective like manner and said "Lately, I can tell someone's been throwing people in here. It's making this world more and more messed up…" The bear then turned back to Jaune and Sun in order to say "This is the second time you guys came here. And I don't think anyone forced you in. That means you're the most suspicious! You guys must be the ones the people in here, roar!"**

"Hate to say it, but at least to him that does make you guys look suspicious" said Oscar shaking his head at the points the bear made.

"We know, but doesn't mean we have to like it" said Sun with his arms crossed in his chair and getting a nod from Jaune.

"Same goes for all of us" said Ruby getting her own nods of agreement all around.

 **Jaune stepped up to the bear and said "What! No! We are not the ones doing this." Sun then complained about the throwing people in part and stating that if someone was thrown in they could die because there was no way out. Suddenly as if struck by lightning both Jaune and Sun looked at each other both thinking that this must be what is going on the whole time. Sun crossed his arms and said "Let's assume he is telling the truth…Could it be that someone's throwing people in here, intending to kill them…? If that's actually the case…" The bear interrupted Sun with "What're you guys mumbling about? Why'd you come here anyways!? It's a one-way door! You can't get out once you're in! Remember, how I had to let you guys out of here the last time?" Sun gave a smug look to the bear and showed the rope only to find it broken which also worried Jaune.**

"At least know about the rope now, but that is not exactly a good thing" said Raven which got some of the group nod while the others worry.

"Though it is troubling if the information from the bear is accurate" said Oobleck while pushing his glasses up.

"Yes, indeed since it does seem to be the case with these murders" said Ironwood while his mind was thinking on how they will find out what happened.

 **Sun turned to the bear and in a somewhat demanding tone said "Hey! You better let us out once we're done investigating here!" This led into a medium size argument between the two about the rights to investigate. Even Jaune came in at some point to say that proof doesn't really that way when the bear asked for it to prove their innocence before they even started investigating. Sun having enough sternly said "For the last time, it is not us so we don't have anything to prove to you. Hey, you better answer our questions. This isn't like last time when we came to this world by accident. Jaune and I are dead serious here!" Sun steeled his nerves and said "Listen up, because people have died in our world…Every time the fog appears, a dead body shows up with it. It has to be related to this place somehow! If you know something tells us!" The bear turned and said "A dead body? Whenever the fog appears…? I know that if it's foggy on your side the fog lifts here. It's really dangerous when the fog lifts. That's when the Shadows become extremely violet."**

"The bear is determine, I give him that" said Yang with her hands gripping the armrest of her chair.

"Agreed, though I wondered what these Shadows are" said Professor Port causing everyone to look at the host.

" _As I said before, even though some universes do not have Grimm there are some that have something like Grimm, these Shadows are an example_ " said Gamer King which nods before turning back to the screen.

 **Sun and Jaune gave the bear very confused looks when the bear said "Aaah… I get it…" Sun replied with "Huh…? If you get it then explain it to us, dang it! If it's foggy on our side it isn't here…? Shadows get violet…?" The bear quickly said "That's why I said to hurry back! It's dangerous when that happens! Okay, no more questions. I know you guys did it! You better stop right now!"**

No one in the theater knew what to do, so they either went with an eye roll or a shake of the head while sighing in frustration.

 **Jaune was about to calm things down between them when Sun said "I've told you and told you, we're not the ones doing it! I've about had it with you…Why won't you listen to what we're saying." The bear got nervous and said "I-I'm just saying…you might be the culprits. I'm just making sure…" Sun sighed in aggravation and then notices along with Jaune, that the place around them looked like a TV studio. When asking the bear about it and if this is where they filmed the Midnight Channel, all they got was confused looks from it. The bear then said "This world has always been like this. No one has ever done that filming thing here."**

"Ok, so that is another mystery about this Midnight Channel to add to the list" said Velvet while some people gave a frustrated sigh on the matter.

"I just hope that big brother will find a way to change the bear's mind" said Amy while trying not to put her hair out.

 **Jaune raised his eye brow and replied with "What do you mean by always been like this?" The bear turned to him and said "Only me and Shadows are here! I told you before!" This led into another argument between Sun and the bear. Sun then said "You keep telling us to prove our innocence, but you're the most suspicious thing here! And what's with that stupid costume!? Maybe it is time for you to show us your true face!" Sun and the bear struggled a little bit until the bear's head popped off to reveal an empty moving costume.**

"Ok, I did not see that coming" said a wide eyed Tai as he was shocked at what transpired along with everyone else.

"No kidding" said a very shocked Willow Schnee.

 **Both Jaune and Sun were shocked by this development as the bear found its head and put it back on. The bear looked a little sad and said "Me…? The culprit…? I wouldn't do such a thing…I just live here…I just want to live here peacefully." Jaune and Sun felt bad for the bear and realized that they were caught up in the moment. The bear looks at them and said "Okay. I'll believe that you guys aren't the culprits. But I want you to find the guy who is doing all of this. You have to stop him. Promise me, or else…I'm not going to let you guys out of this world."**

Everyone from Remnant also started to feel bad for the bear as well. Though when they heard that last part and it caused them all to say "WHAT!"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me" said Weiss while shooting her hands in the air.

"Didn't that bear say that it was dangerous in that world" asked Velvet as she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"It did and probably decided to use that to its advantage" said Ann Ren with her arms crossed.

 **Sun got a little mad at that and that caused the bear to cry and starting claiming he needs help because this causing his home to become a huge mess. Sun sighed and then looked at Jaune and said "Hey, what should we do now?" Jaune remembered about the tragedy and the mystery that the man named Igor told him and wondered if this is what he was talking about. Jaune looked at Sun and said "I think we should promise to help since no one else will be able to this." He then turned to the bear and said "I promise to help in any way I can. You can count on it since an Arc never goes back on his promises."**

"Such conviction, I must applaud you Mr. Arc because no doubt you will be a fine huntsman" said a very excited Professor Port.

"Calm down Peter, while I agree with you we need to focus at the matter at hand" said Oobleck while having a small smile on his face.

Jaune of course was embarrassed by the praise and his admires smile because they found that creed very honorable. Jaune's family was very happy for him and had no doubt that he will do well to uphold that creed.

 **The bear looked at Jaune with awe and kept repeating 'thank you' over and over to Jaune while also shaking him. Sun complained temporary about the bear holding them there before he gave a determine smile and also agreed to help out. Sun realized they have not done introductions yet, so that is exactly what they decided to do. Sun smile and started off with "Hi, I'm Sun Wongkong." Jaune smiled as well then said "The name is Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." Sun looked at the bear and said "So you got a name we can call you?" To which the bear replied with "Teddie." This got an 'of course it is' out of Sun while Jaune smiled and shook his head.**

"Should have known that would be his name" said Neo shaking her head while giggling.

"Agreed" said practically everyone in the room.

 **Sun then looked at Teddie and said "But how are we supposed to find this so called culprit in the first place?" Teddie gave an 'I don't know' until he remembered something and said "Oh, but I know where the last person came in at was." Sun's eyes widen at the bear and said "The last person…? You mean Saki-Sempai!?" Teddie replied with "I mean the person that came in and disappeared the last time. I don't know their name. I'll take you to that place they were at. You might find some clues there." Before they left Teddie said "Oh, first things first. Here, you should put these on." He then gave a pair of glasses to Jaune and Sun which got confused looks from the two. Sun took the orange pair while Jaune took the grey pair and when they put them on the fog was gone in an instant which came as a shock to both of them.**

"Wow, those are very useful glasses" said Katie which got nods all around her. Jaune thought the pair his other took looked like his writing specs.

Jaune's admirers were having trouble from blushing as this is the first time that they saw him in a pair of glasses. This made it their mission to find their Jaune the same type of glasses and have him wear them from time to time. While this was going on the soon to be ex villain girls were trying to figure out why their faces were heating up.

 **Teddie looked at the two and said "These will help you walk through the fog while you are here. Well, I've been in this world for a very long time now, so you can rely on me! Uh…But I can only show where this place is. You guys will have no choice but to defend yourselves." Sun got a little nervous at that and said "What happen to relying on you!? T-There better not be any monsters out there! You understand! We brought weapons, but I mean…they're just for show!" It was then shown that Teddie can fall over with just a single tap of the hand. They left for their destination and found themselves in a very familiar setting.**

Raven shook her head and said "Figures that he would fall so easily since he is literally empty inside."

"Though doesn't this place look like the shopping district from the world outside the TV" said Ruby which got everyone to look at the surrounding area. They were shocked at what they saw on the screen.

"Friend Ruby is right, but I have wonder why though" said Penny while also asking the question on everyone's mind.

" _The answer will be coming up very shortly_ " said their host which causes everyone to pay close to the screen.

 **With Jaune and Sun in the front and Teddie in the back, they explored the area to which Jaune and Sun recognized as the shopping district from their world. Sun suddenly spotted the shop that Saki's family own with a red and black portal in the door way and goes to it followed by Jaune and Teddie. Before they could go into the shop Teddie starts freaking out and said "W-Wait a second! They're here!" This got a 'What' type of look from both Jaune and Sun, which got Teddie to answer with "Shadows! I had a feeling that they were going to attack…!" Suddenly goop like figures with blue mask came out from the portal before changing into ten clay like balls with a mouth and tongue hanging out of them and started to float in mid-air.**

"That is not a very pretty site to see" said Qrow was a little grossed out as everyone else in the room. Those who were not too far in a state of shock nodded with his statement.

"Those must the Shadows, we keep hearing about" said Goodwitch which got a nod from their host saying she was right.

 **Sun and Teddie got scared and decided to go hide behind Jaune who was also a little nervous in this situation as well. Suddenly Jaune got a headache and heard that voice again saying "I am thou, thou art I…The time has come. Open thy eyes and call forth what's within." Jaune did open his eyes and saw a tarot card in his right hand. He smiled as he saw a figure in the card and said "PER…SO…NA!" Suddenly a blinding light come from behind Jaune as he squeeze the card turning it to energy and making the figure appeared behind him.**

"Woah, I can feel that energy from here" said Yang as she was really getting into this more than she was already was.

"Indeed" said Tia as watch what was happen to her little brother before continuing with "the question is what type power is that?" She then looked at their host hoping to get an answer.

Gamer King saw this and said " _It was as your brother's other said, this is the power called 'Persona' which a select few. And let's just say that your brother is kind of special out of the few._ " His audience took in this information slowly before turning back to the screen.

 **The figure was the same one from his dream from the night he spent in Inaba. Only this time the figure is more defined from that night. The figure can be seen wearing a sliver knight like mask on its face, has golden gauntlets on its hands and wears steel toed boots, a full black and silver body suit, and was wearing a red and black jacket with the Arc family symbol on the back. Its weapon in the right hand was a red and silver spear and sword combo. Jaune smirked and got ready with the golf club and got ready to attack.**

Many viewers in the room were in awe at the figure's appearance that some were render speechless. The Rose mother and daughter duo were all starry eyed when they saw the weapon which caused some of their friends and family sweat dropped seeing this.

Blake summed this up with one word and that was "Wow!"

 **Suddenly four of the ten shadows came to attack Jaune with two of them coming from the back and the other two going for him head on. As if on instinct Jaune hit the two coming from the front in to the air before saying "Cleave" to make the do a slash attack at them and end up destroying them. Jaune quickly turned around and said "Cleave" again to attack the two coming from behind him and destroyed them as well.**

"YES! Come on big brother you can do it" cheered the young Arc twins who were waving around Jaune Arc flags.

"Break their legs, fearless leader" said Nora with a foam number one finger with chibi Jaune on it and forgetting that these Shadows have no legs at all. This fact was brought up by Ren to which she said she did not care.

Though the rest of the group including the four hosts were trying to figure out where they got those from.

 **Jaune then pointed at the Shadow coming at his right and said "ZIO" and the lightning attack destroyed it immediately. Jaune notices this but unfortunately he had no time as another Shadow was coming at him from the left. He had his persona appear before him and the copied Jaune's thrusting motion with the golf club which caused the person to pierce through the Shadow and killing it.**

"That was very impressive, makes me want to have that spar with me and my brother against him even more now" said Raven with happy smirk along with Qrow.

This got Jaune and Yang to go to white as a ghost when they heard and they were not the only ones to react to this. The other girls were praying that nothing bad would happen to their beloved. Jaune's male buddies seem to be planning some type of funeral for their blonde friend. His family was thinking on helping him train after hearing that while the other adults were shaking their heads.

 **Jaune came up with a plan to take out the final four Shadows with just a few moves and the demise of the fifth Shadow that he'd destroyed. He went and got into the middle of the four Shadows and put them into daze by attacking them with the golf club. He then quickly got out of the middle and looked at his persona and said "Izanagi, Spear in the ground and then ZIO!" The figure nodded and gave a peace sign before throwing the spear into the ground in the middle of the dazed Shadows and activating the 'ZIO' and caused all the Shadows to be destroyed. Jaune grabbed the golf club and twirled it before putting on his back with Izanagi following his movements. The two looked at each other and nodded at one another before Izanagi disappeared while giving Jaune a little salute.**

"I have to admit that was very good planning and execution on your part Mr. Arc" said Goodwitch getting a nod from her fellow beacon teachers.

"Indeed and that was very intense battle as well" said Yatsu who was now interested in these persona abilities.

"I have to say that part at the end was a nice touch" said Coco while also trying to copy the persona clothing design to give to a friend so Jaune can have it. The reason is that see it fitting well on him.

 **Sun went to Jaune saying stuff like 'how amazing that was' and 'what was all that' along with a few other. Teddie came to them sand interrupted sun by saying "Sun, calm down. We don't want to overwhelm Sensei now." Through Teddie also commented on how mazing that was while Sun was a little miffed from the disrespect, he understood where Teddie was coming from. Sun suggested that they should continue the investigation which got nods from his investigation partners. As they were about to go into the shop they all suddenly hear voices talking about Saki working for Juness and she should be ashamed since her family's business was failing due to that store.**

"That is strange, but something bad is about to happen" said Sun getting a little nervous.

"Agreed, all and all this is bad omen if I ever saw one" said Ozpin who narrowed his and got read for what is coming next.

 **Sun remember something that Teddie said on the way to the district which caused him to turn to Teddie and said "Hey, Ted. You said this is the reality of the person dropped in here right…? Does this mean that this was Senpai's reality when she was here?" Teddie shook his head and said "I only know about things here, not on your side." Sun sighed and said "Fine, we just have to keep investigating and face this reality head on!" Sun then went into the shop followed by Jaune and Teddie, through Teddie was going more slowly out of fright.**

"So, that place is there because of Saki being there" said Blake while tilting her head while also doing into Jaune's shoulder.

"That does seem to be the case" said Militia while scratching the side of her head.

 **When they got inside the shop, they began hearing a man's voice berating Saki and trying to figure out why she was working at Juness in the first place. Jaune and Sun looked at each other coming to the same conclusion that this man was none other than Saki's father. Sun looked at the counter and saw torn up pictures on top of it. He then in a very confused and sad said "These are group pictures of the Juness part-timers, but why are they all torn up."**

"Why do I get a feeling my other is not going to like what come next" asked Sun with some chills going down his back.

"I do not know, but from what we seen so far it can't be any good" said Jaune which got reluctant nods from his friends.

Sun's team looks at their leader with concern and hope nothing too bad would happen to his other.

 **Suddenly the familiar voice of Saki can be heard and Sun steeled himself for what's to come next. Then the voice said "I…never had a chance to say it…I always wanted to tell Sun…that he was a real pain in the neck!" Sun went white as the voice change into a tone of disgust and continued with "I was nice to him just because he was the manager's son, that's all…But he takes it completely the wrong way and gets a enthusiastic…What a dip." Sun felt that he was being stabbed in the back as the voice concluded with "Who cares about Juness, anyway? Because of that store our business is ruined, my parents hate me, the neighbors talked behind my back…I wish everything would just disappear…"**

"Ok, not only was that extremely low but also shallow" said Neptune with a scowl on his face looking at the screen.

"Sadly, some people are like that" said Weiss from experience from her being an heiress and most of them set up by her father. She was now thinking that her father was the devil hearing what he did during the break.

"At least it wasn't because he was a Faunus" said Sienna with her arms crossed.

"Agreed, but she making a bad example doing that" said Kali who glaring as she heard the girl talk.

 **Sun was in a moment of denial at what he heard when all of a sudden a voice that sounded like Sun, but distorted came out of nowhere. "It's -sniff- so sad…I feel so sorry for myself…Boo hoo…" said the voice sarcastically. This caused Jaune and Sun to turn around and were shocked at the sight that was before them. They saw an exact replica of Sun except with an evil look on his face, yellow eyes, and a dark blue aura around him.**

"What in the world is going on here" said a very confused and shocked Yang as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Trust us, spitfire. We are wondering the same thing" said Qrow getting nods from the older generation as they were confused as well.

"That answer is coming up very shortly, so please pay close attention" said the host to the groups as they did what was recommended.

 **The other Sun smirked and said "Actually I'm the one who thinks everything is a pain in the neck. Hahaha…" Teddie finally caught up with Jaune and Sun and saw what was going on, only for him to say "H-Huh? Two Suns…?" Sun asked his other who he was, to which the other Sun just laughed. Sun then denied what his other said and that got the other Sun to reply with "Hahaha…Yeah, right. How long are you going to keep deluding yourself? Forget the shopping district and Juness too! You're sick of everything, especially living in the sticks!"**

" **Ok, this dark Sun is started to freak me out" said Velvet as she was shaking a little in the seat she was in.**

"I am more curious on why he is saying this stuff" said Sage while looking at the dark Sun with a calculated eye.

 **The other Sun continued with "You put on a good show of being carefree and happy-go-lucky because you're so terrified of being alone. The more, the merrier am I right about that? You've got to be surrounded by people to block out the pain of isolation. And what's this about checking out this world for Saki-Senpai's sake? Ha! I know the real reason you came snooping…" Sun just about had enough and yelled "S-Stop it!" His other just smirked at his reaction.**

"Oh no, I think that dark Sun is planning something and the good Sun is falling for a trap" said Jaune with eyes widen.

No one can argue with him since what he said made sense and caused some of them to worry a bit. Sun was especially worried because he shake the feeling something bad was about to happen.

 **The other Sun then said "Hahaha! Why are you so panicked? I thought I was just spouting nonsense! Or maybe…I DO know everything you're thinking! Why's that…? Because I AM you! You just came because you thought it sounded like a good time! What else is there to do out in this dump? A world inside the TV, now that's exciting! You didn't have a single other reason to come here did you?!" Sun replied with "That's not true…Stop…Stop it!"**

"The good Sun better calm down because it will take nothing but a small push to send him over the edge" said Scarlett who got many nods of agreements. In fact many were praying for something good to came but sadly it never came.

 **The other Sun sneered and commented on how Sun wanted and maybe become a hero to his town. Sun's emotions kept building up, but finally broke when he heard the other Sun say "And that Senpai you were so sweet on? Her death was the perfect excuse!"**

"Well, that is going to make Sun go over the edge" said Jaune with very angry tone in his voice as he glared at dark Sun. this emotion was share by everyone in the room.

"That was uncalled for though" yelled out Nora as she was trying to contain herself in her seat.

Many agreed with her and went back to watching the screen to see what's coming next.

 **Sun let loose his emotions and started yelling with "That's not true! What are you!? Who are you!?" The other Sun chuckled and said "I already told you. I'm you…Your Shadow…There's nothing I don't know about you!" Sun got angry at that and said "Forget that, I don't know you. You can't be me, you good for nothing faker!"**

"Wait a minute that's a shadow and it said it was Sun's" said Penny as she was shocked as everyone else to hear this.

"Yeah, how does that work" asked Ruby while looking at Gamer King for answer.

Seeing this Gamer King replied with " _While a detailed explanation is coming up from Teddie, I guess I can give a short one._ " He took a breath and said " _He is indeed Sun's shadow, more importantly the feelings that he refuses to accept. That one main of reasons no is truly strong because until you accept your shadow then you have no chance at being strong which including fears and weaknesses._ "

Many people nodded while two certain individuals were very deep in though after hearing this. Those people were Raven due to issues with her family and Ozpin for feeling responsible for being one of the ones to start this dark war with the grim and Salem.

 **The Shadow Sun laughed and said "Yes! Say it again if that is what you believe!" Sun got nervous but still said "You're not me! You're nothing like me!" Sun's Shadow smirked and said "Humph…That's right. I am my own person now! Hahaha!" Suddenly Sun's Shadow was covered with bright white and red light. The real Sun suddenly felt uneasy and lost consciousness while falling to the floor. "SUN" yelled out Jaune and Teddie at the same time. They turn back to the shadow only to see its true form. The form was that of a giant green striped frog with a ninja fused on its head. It then said "I am a shadow…The true self. I'll crush everything that bores me!" It then pointed at Jaune and said "Starting with you!" Jaune called his persona and got ready to fight.**

"What in blue blazes is that" said Oobleck as his glasses slid down his face from shock.

Gamer King replied with " _That is what happens in the TV world if you do not accept your shadow and as I said before Teddie will give a more detailed explanation, maybe after this fight._ "

 **The shadow then attacked him with a strong wind attack and sent Jaune flying into the wall of the building. Jaune could hear Teddie calling out to him with "Sensei, be careful this one is more powerful than the one you fought outside!" Jaune nodded to him and began to formulate a plan.**

"I can tell this fight is going to be more intense than the last one" said Oscar who got some nods of agreement and some people worried.

Nora and the Arc twins got their stuff out from the last fight. This caused everyone to sweat drop and Ren to face palm.

 **Jaune ran up to the shadow and shouted "ZIO" making the lightning attack hit the shadow to make it go into a daze. While it was in this state, Jaune hit it a few time before saying "Cleave!" This made Izanagi go for that slash attack on the shadow. After the shadow took the hits, it got back up and started charging for an attack.**

"Come on fearless leader make frog legs out of that creep" cheered Nora as she excited to see this battle.

"Whatever that thing is charging for Mr. Arc has better be prepared for it" said Goodwitch in her analytical combat teacher tone.

 **Jaune saw this and got ready for it by putting up his guard up and had his persona do the same which surprisingly made a shield for the two. The attack came and was deflected by the shield and Jaune seeing the opportunity said "Cleave" in order to send a slash attack and hit the shadow. This time it was the shadow's turn to put up its guard.**

"HA! Now the shoe is on the other foot, though why is Jaune not happy by this" said and asked Coco as she was wondering why the other Jaune is relaxed that the shadow was now on guard.

"He probably knew that he cannot let up now since that thing can attack at any time" said Ironwood as nodded at the cautions the other Jaune is taking.

 **This made Jaune go for the back legs of the shadow this time around. The shadow got out of its guard and smacked Jaune away from it. Before Jaune could put its guard up, he was hit with a strong wind attack before getting a second smack to send him flying through the air. It was at this moment that Jaune noticed that that attack took a lot out of the shadow. Before he could act on his back hit the wall.**

" !" yelled out his friends, family, and teachers while were silently wishing for the boy's safety. The Remnant group did forget that this Jaune, that got hurt badly, was not their Jaune. Jaune both blushed and had a sweat drop on his head because of this.

 **Jaune fell down to the ground, but was not out to say the least. Suddenly a new word came to Jaune's mind and he said out loud "Rakukaja!" All of a sudden a glow appeared around Jaune and he felt mildly better before turning back to the shadow. Jaune then knew what he had to do and said "ZIO" causing the lightning attack to put the shadow in a daze again.**

"Looks like my other is getting ready to end this" said Jaune getting almost everyone to calm down as this will be over soon.

"Indeed, the question is what he is going to do next" said Ghira as was taking a liking to the boys fighting style.

"I am just glad that last phrase helped out a lot" said Blake who was rubbing her head against Jaune purred which jealousy ticks all around that row.

 **Jaune looked at his persona and both knew what to do next for their final attack. Jaune then said "Izanagi, pierce the shadow's back then use ZIO on the spear itself!" The persona did exactly that by put the spear into the back of the frog and then hit the spear with a very powerful ZIO. After that the shadow was defeated but, instead of turning into dust like the others, the shadow changed back into the other Sun. After seeing that the battle was done Izanagi disappear while giving a peace sign to Jaune.**

"Alright, big brother won" shout out the two Arc twins as they jumped up and down in celebration.

"Those very interesting strategies that Mr. Arc made which is one of the reasons I made him leader" said Ozpin with a small smile on his face.

"Though I think that persona might be a little care free" said Tai with a sweat drop on his head after seeing what Izanagi did at the end.

 **The other Sun's appearance made Jaune go over to the real Sun to make sure that he was alright and not too hurt. As he got there he saw that the real Sun was getting up slowly which cause Jaune to be happy to see his friend up and about. As Sun woke up he saw his shadow and was about to say something if Teddie and Jaune hadn't stopped him.**

"It is probably good because who knew what would happen" said Sun as he was happy his other was alright but, also worried he was about to do something stupid.

"Agreed" said Jaune because he knew his other would be too tired to fight again.

 **Teddie looked sadly at Sun and said "That thing came from you Sun. You need to accept it or it will go berserk again on us." Jaune nodded in agreement and said "He is right Sun because I don't think I could go another round with it. So, please accept it or I will put this golf club in a place where the sun doesn't shine and the shadow will not be my target for that move."**

" **Was that threat really necessary" said Neptune with deadpan look on his face.**

"No, but I got a feeling that he was saying that out tiredness and knowing that fight it again will end up in their deaths" said Jaune to give his reasoning.

"That sounds reasonable" said Summer Rose while petting a happy Zwei, who barked in agreement.

 **Sun was a little hesitant and nervous going up and saying something to his shadow. Jaune saw this and sighed before saying "Look Sun, everyone has something like this inside them and we need to accept that to become whole." Teddie looked at Jaune with stars twinkling in his eyes.**

"Excellent motivational words Mr. Arc" said Professor Port as writing it down hoping to use it during his next class.

"I agree he always knows what to say when one of us hits their limits during team training" said Pyrrha while also getting nods of agreement form Ren and Nora.

 **Sun looked at Jaune and said "Is that supposed to be comforting? Man…It hurts to face one's self in person." Sun sighed and turned to his shadow and in a little depressing tone said "I knew it wasn't lying…But I was so ashamed I didn't want to admit it…You're me…and I'm you. When you get down to it, all of this is me." Sun's shadow gave a good smile this time and nodded at the real Sun. The shadow then changed into a white gi wearing ninja with a red scarf and green striped cuffs before disappearing into Sun.**

"Wait, does that mean what I think it means" said Sun with an awe look on his face at the persona his other just got.

" _Yes Sun, you other has become a persona user like Jaune's other_ " said their host before he'd concluded with " _Though in Jaune's case he is a special type of persona user, which will be explained later on._ "

 **Sun was a little shocked that he got a persona, but went to his knees due to being very tired. Sun looked at Jaune and Teddie in order to say "When we heard Senpai's voice…I wondered if that was something Senpai had been keeping down inside…Hahaha… 'He's a real pain in the neck' huh? What a way to find out…Geez, this so embarrassing…" Jaune came to him to give him a hand. Just as Sun takes the hand, Sun said "If you weren't here, I don't know what would happen…Thanks Jaune!"**

"Must have been hard to hear those words coming from someone that you thought was a friend" said Qrow as he was able lay back in the chair after this ordeal.

"Well at least he has friends to help him though this time" said Sarah as she smiles happily at her son helping out a friend.

 **Sun got up and turned to Teddie and said "Hey, Teddie…Could Sempai have been attacked by her other self here? Like how it just happened to me?" Teddie nodded and said "I think so. The shadows here were originally born from humans. Sometimes the fog clears, then they all go berserk…And you saw what happens next. A strong-willed shadow draws others to it and the big mass of shadows kills the host." Sun looked like he'd understood and said "So that's why people die when it becomes foggy on our world." Sun then looked very tired and was about to pass out at any moment.**

"So, now we know how the two died and got to say it is not pretty" said Roman which got nods from the group.

"Indeed and now the question is who on earth is the sick person doing all of this" said Junior with arms crossed because even in his mind this method unreal and going too far.

 **Teddie saw this and said "Sun is really worn out from this." Jaune nodded and turned to Sun and said "He's right Sun. Let's get out of here and get ready for a lashing from Yang. Also I am pretty tired myself and want to go to bed." Sun laughed and all three went back to the entrance. The screen went to black.**

" _Well that was interesting wouldn't you say_ " said Gamer King from his seat as he stretches from his seat.

"Indeed it was, but what did you meet Jaune is special when it came to theses 'persona users'" said Ren getting everyone to look at their host, thinking the same thing.

" _That will all be revealed in the next viewing_ " said their host as then said " _so, Jaune if you would please start it because after that viewing I will return something that was taken._ "

This got confused look from the group but decided to wait until after the next viewing to find out what he was talking about. Jaune saw that no one was going to object so he pressed the play for show the next viewing.

* * *

 **End chapter 4**

 **Next time: Chapter 5: The Wildcard, A Friend in need, and Sisterly help**

 **A/N: Man that was a long one. Once again I have to apologize for the delay due to computer problems and my cold. Also you may know by now that I have Izanagi as Jaune's persona a reason for that is because he is one of my favorites from the 2 games so far. Through I didn't want to be exact, so I gave a Dante like personality from DMC to make thing more fun. Also I would to let you know that my Kingdom Hearts Fic is up. If you aere wondering how I am I going to updating stories to work, Just look at this pattern I am going to do: Golden, Kingdom Hearts, Attorney, Attorney, Kingdom Hearts, and Golden. That is all, I will let know if something changes in my next update and do not forget to vote in the poll. Until next the time we meet readers.**


	7. Chapter 7: Ch5: The Wildcard

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own RWBY because that is own by Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum. I also do not own persona 4 golden and its plot because those are owned by Atlus. The only thing is own in the story is the OCs.**

 **A/N:** **Sorry about the long wait it due to the current pandemic going on but not in the way that you think. I do not have the virus but it has delayed me in doing this by causing rolling power surges in my area due to many being on the internet causing me to be careful when I type. Also it made me not to go on my trip to Disneyland which is understandable but I still couldn't help being sad not to go. Biggest thing was that I was coup up in my house that it causes me to major brain farts while working on the written draft because I kept getting too far ahead or accidently thought of one of my other stories and having to redo the written draft. That being said, I ask please pay attention to the ending A/N for news about my Willow's death theory.**

 **With all of this said let's get the show on road.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Wildcard, a Friend in Need, and Sisterly Help**

 **The scene opens up with Jaune, Sun, and Teddie making it back to the studio area of the TV world with Sun having something on his mind. Sun then turned to Teddie and said "Hey, Teddie. You said that this place is reality for people who enter, right? So that shopping district and the weird place from before…Did they exist because the ones who died entered this world and it becomes their reality?" Jaune and Teddie looked at Sun to clarify which Sun with "I guess what I'm trying to ask is…Did those places form because of the people who entered this world?"**

"That is a good question as we do not know about the first two that went in that world" said Neptune while stroking his chin.

"True and hopefully we can more info about that world" said Nova as he wanted to know more about the situation that his son got himself into.

Many nodded as this but Jaune saw that Sun was a little down and wondered if it had to do with the last viewing. "Hey Sun, are feeling okay" asked Jaune to the monkey Faunus which got Sun's and some others' attention.

"Yeah I am fine dude, just doing some thinking" said Sun with small smile showing he was okay. Many did not know that his other's shadow said hit a little close to home for him even though it had some difference and not exactly like his other.

Jaune smiled at his friend knowing he was going to be okay, but decided to talk to him next break as he knew it was not the best time to bring up Sun's shadow at the moment.

Blake saw this and smiled before she curled up against Jaune and started purring a bit while not caring about the glares from the other girls in that row.

 **Teddie had a thoughtful look on him before he said "I don't know. It's never happened before…But that's probably where they were when the shadows attacked them." Jaune raised an eye brow at this and said "It was the same for them?" Teddie turned to Jaune and said "The fog does lift here sometimes. The shadows get really violet then. I always get so scared. I have to hide when it happens. I sensed people here twice before. But both of them disappeared after the fog lifted…"**

"That answers some questions and it is understandable that he does not know everything about the two murder victims since it's apparently the first time it has happen in that world" said Port with his arms crossed.

"Indeed my friend, it shows us that the fog is definitely important both for the TV world and the real world" said Oobleck as took a couple more sips of his coffee.

"It also gives my other a time limit" said Jaune which caused everyone to look at him wondering what he meant by that.

"What do mean Jaune" asked Velvet as voiced the question out loud.

"I mean it is obvious that my other is going to try and stop this and that the fog would indicate when he has to save the person by if another get thrown into that world" answered Jaune which got nods of understanding and looks of revelation to his words.

 **Jaune got a thoughtful look on him while Sun then said "So let's get this straight…Senpai and that Yamano lady were thrown in here, and snice they couldn't get out, they wondered around…After a while that shadow thing came out of them. The fog cleared, it went berserk and it ended up killing them…Does that sound right?" Sun took a breath as he then said "So if I'd been here until the fog cleared, I would've been in much deeper trouble?" Teddie nodded and said "Yeah, I'm pretty sure. You were lucky; sensei and I were here with you…"**

"At least we now know how they died in that world" said Ironwood while also feeling bad about the two that died.

Many nodded at this while some bowed their head out of respect for the dead as well relieved that Sun did not share that same fate.

" **Dang it" exclaimed Sun with fist clenched as he then said "Senpai and that announcer…They were stuck in here all alone…No one could save them…" Teddie looked sadly at Sun as he said "Sun…They disappeared when the fog lifted. But they were safe before that. No shadows attacked them. They attacked us, though…Maybe they're keeping a close eye on us. They might see people who investigate this place as enemies…It'll be dangerous, but we might be able to fight them! We might save people!"**

"Kind of had a feeling that is where this was going" said Qrow as took a swig of water before tipping it off to Jaune as a sign of good luck.

Many agreed with the man as it was going to happen sooner or later that Jaune's other would have to go saving people.

 **Both Jaune and Sun were surprised by this as Sun then said "Are you saying, if anyone else gets thrown in here, we can save them before they disappear!? Like how you guys just saved me!?" Jaune nodded and said "That seems to be the case plus we need to find the culprit." Sun relaxed and then said "Anyways…We need to catch the one who's throwing people in here and make them stop."**

This got many smiling in the audience as it shows the conviction of the two boys willing to put an end to this. This also brought Port into tears which caused the people in the theater to sweat drop.

 **Sun smiled a bit and said "Yeah…I'm finally starting to understand what's going on." Teddie looked a little nervous and said "U-Um…Can I ask something too…?" This got Jaune and Sun to look at him as Teddie then said "If shadows are born from humans and faunuses, what was Teddie born from?" Sun's eyes widen and said "You don't even know where you come from!? How should we know?" Teddie looked a bit sad and said "I know something. Mostly about this world…But I don't know anything about myself. To be honest, I never thought about it until now…"**

Silence filled the theater as many felt bad for Teddie as well as hoping that Jaune could help him in that department.

"Can't help but feel bad for the bear" said Tai as he shook his head in solemn after what he just heard.

"Indeed, it is hard to image what it would be like without memories of one's self" said Goodwitch as she adjusted her glass as if she was trying to deflect the depressing feeling.

 **Sun filched a bit and said "Are you serious…? No wonder we couldn't get a straight answer out of you…" Teddie then nervously said "Will you guys…come back here…?" Jaune nodded and said "Of course, we made a promise after all." Teddie looked at him happily and said "You'll…keep your word?" Sun nodded and said "Well, you're the one who said you weren't letting us out unless we do." Teddie gave a wry laugh and said "Oh! T-That's right! Okay, I'll let you out. But there's one thing, I'll be waiting for you guys here. You need to come in from the same place every time. So we can meet up." Jaune raised an eye brow and said "The TV from Junes?" Teddie turned to him and said "You could come in from somewhere else. But then you won't end up here. You might show up somewhere I couldn't get to you. Then you'd be doomed…Got it!?" Both boys nodded as Sun said "Well, pretty much…Alright, can you show us the way out?" Teddie happily nodded and said "Roger that, One exit to the real world coming right up!" Teddie tapped his foot and made the stack of TVs appear again. As Jaune and Sun got close to them, Teddie pushed them in and sent them back to the real world.**

"Looks like they back to the real world now and hopefully get some rest" said Sarah as she was happy that her son would get much needed sleep after the battles she had to witness.

"Wait…Isn't Yang on the other end waiting for them and is worried sick" said Nora as she made people realize that this might not turn out very well for the other Jaune and Sun.

Said boys were looking at each other nervously while both were thinking the same thing which was 'Uh-oh'.

 **The scene changes to Jaune and Sun coming back into the real world and in front of a very worried and angry Yang. Yang then said "Y-You guys came back…!" Both boys looked at her as Sun said "Huh? Yang, whoa, what's with that face?" Yang then angrily threw her half of the rope at Sun causing him to fall backwards onto the ground. Jaune inched away a bit to wisely stay out of this and let Yang blow off some steam.**

Many commended Jaune for his wise actions while his mother smiled at him since he got into many situations like this when going up and knew what to do. Yang smirked as her other was about to tear the boys a new one like she would if they were in that situation involving Grimm. Meanwhile Jaune and Sun were hoping Yang's other was going to go for a below the belt physical hit.

 **Both boys flinched when Yang start yelling at them with "The nerve of you guys! You are such morons! I can't believe this! You guys stink!" Yang took a couple of breaths before continuing with "The rope cut off…I had no idea what to do…I was so worried…I mean scared stiff, dang it! I hate you both!" After that, Yang ran off to go home leaving two guilty looking boys behind. Sun got off the ground and said "I…I think that might have, kind of, sort of, been out fault. Maybe we did go a little too far." Jaune gave Sun a look that said 'You think'.**

Seeing that he was getting the same looking look from majority of the audience, Sun said "What?"

"Dude, you have to admit that she has a point and Jaune has a right to give you that look for stating the obvious, right" asked Neptune while shaking his head at his friend.

"Hey, how was my other supposed to know that the rope was going to break on her end of the TV" countered Sun which got some to agree a little with him.

 **Sun looked at Jaune and said "Let's apologize to her tomorrow." Jaune nodded and said "It is at least we could do for putting her through this mess." Sun nodded and then said "I'm completely wiped out…I'm going to go home, soak in the shower for a while, and get some sleep. I think I'm going to sleep well tonight." Sun laughed a little before he said "Well, see you in the morning!" Jaune tiredly nodded and both boys left for their perspective homes.**

Many in the audience had to agree with the boys on how long their day has been and were happy that they were going to make it up Yang the next day for the stun t that they pulled.

 **The scene changes to Jaune walking in the flood plain to his temporary home with his umbrella in his hand. As he was walking he saw Ruby at a picnic table which was under a small gazebo. Ruby saw him as well and Jaune went to go talk to her. As he got closer he noticed that Ruby was wearing a pink floral kimono with a red sash around the waist and her red hood around the top of her shoulders. Jaune had to admit that she was very cute in that entire.**

Summer and Yang gushed at the sight of Ruby in that entire which made pull her hood over her head from embarrassment. Though she had to admit that she was happy that Jaune like it on her.

The rest of girls, except Yang who was still teasing Ruby, in the row thought that they should try and get outfits like that. Blake especially thought of getting it since it reminded her of clothes from a certain book series.

 **After Jaune sat down at the bench, Ruby started the conversation with "Oh…Are you surprised to see me dressed this way? My parents sent me out on an errand…" Ruby got a little nervous before she said "Um…Are you getting used to your new town and school?" Jaune nodded and said "Yes, I am doing okay and I think I am going to like it here." Ruby was a little taken back by this and said "Really…? But…It must be difficult, moving to a place you know nothing about. I've never been out of Inaba, so I wouldn't know what it likes is to transfer to a new school…"**

Many couldn't help but feel bad for the poor girl not being able to see the world, especially ones that like to travel.

"Geeze, Red you really need to get out more" said Roman which got an eye twitch from said girl as she, even though he decided to change, did not want to hear that from him of all people.

Neo just shook her head at roman as they are used to traveling with being on the run and all before they ran into Cinder which got her blood boiling at the thought of that woman.

 **Ruby looked down a bit with Jaune looking at her with sympathy in his eyes. Ruby then perked up and said "Oh! Are you getting along with Yang? I mean I always leave early, so…umm…" Jaune smile and said "We're getting along, but she could be a handful sometimes." Ruby giggled a little and said "I'm glad to hear that. Yang's very supportive, you know. It's always her who gives me the little extra push I need. We had homeroom together last year too, and I still remember how we'd cut class sometimes."**

Yang smiled at this then remembered what the other Jaune had said and she then said "Hey! I am not that much of a handful!"

Her friends and family, except Raven for obvious reasons, refuses to meet her eye while the Beacon staff and soon to be ex villains just gave her a deadpan stare. This made Yang deflate a bit while also grumbling to herself. The four hosts just chuckle at the sight before them.

 **The two chuckled a bit before Ruby checked her watch and gasped. Ruby turned to Jaune and said "Oh…I should get going. I need to make tomorrow's arrangements with our head chef." Seeing Jaune's questionable look, Ruby then said "Our inn can't function without me right now." Ruby got up and grabbed her umbrella before she turned to Jaune and said "Um…I'll see you at school then." Jaune smiled and said "Sure thing, see you later then."**

"She needs to relax or she will over work herself" said Blake as she was worried for her friend but, calmed down after Jaune scratch her ears a little because he sensed her worry. Normally she would beat up anyone who tried but since it was Jaune she did not mind.

"Agreed, though the way she sound makes me thinks something must of have happen at the inn" said Weiss with her arms crossed as she was trying to figure out why.

"Though I can't help but get a bad feeling right now" said Oscar as he was trying the scene that just plays out.

 **The scene changes to the living room of the Dojima home with Jaune and Nanako sitting in the living room watching TV. Nanako sighed and said "Dad's late." Jaune looked sadly at her when the news came on declaring the deaths of the announcer and Saki a serial murder case. After hearing this Nanako shook her head a little and said "Another incident…Dad won't be coming home tonight."**

Katie sighed before smiling and said "Such is the life of a police officer and I am really proud of my uncle for doing that job."

Many nodded at this and Ozpin said "Indeed and the same could be said for the life as a huntsman."

 **Sensing her slight distress, Jaune looked at her with a smile and said "I'll be here with you." Nanako looked at him with a little smile and said "I'll be okay. Can you help me do some stuff around the house?" Jaune smiled and nodded before turning to the TV as the news was now talking about the hot springs inn that Ruby's family owns. Ruby even got involved with a surprise interview, which Jaune thought was funny until the reporter was starting to get too personal with her to get info.**

Ruby's family had trouble keep themselves together after seeing the reporter try to get personal with Ruby. Especially the father and daughter duo of Tai and Yang which could be attested to the creaking of their arm rests.

"I never understood why these reporters always try and get too personal with these types of interviews" said Weiss while shaking her head as she understood what it was like with the reporters due to her family.

"They're just looking for next big juicy detail that they could get" said Pyrrha as knew this because of her fame as champion.

 **The scene changes to Jaune in his sleep wear ready to check the Midnight Channel for a sign that he should be worried for. The weather report confirmed that it was going to be raining all night, meaning the conditions are being for the channel to appear, so Jaune turned off the TV. Like before a grainy image appear on the screen at exactly midnight. Though it was not a very clear image, Jaune could tell that it was a teenage female wearing a kimono before disappearing. Jaune went to bed after this, but failed to notice that the female figure had a hood over the kimono.**

Though the Jaune on the screen didn't see it, the audience in the theater did and it got many reactions out of them. Some of the females in the group couldn't help but gasp in shock or cover their mouths with their hands. The male populace of couldn't help but either grit their teeth or clench their fists in rage.

Though the ones most affected by this was Ruby, Yang, and their family after seeing that image. Summer went over to and hugged a now panicked Ruby after seeing herself on the Midnight Channel. Tai and Qrow had looked on that a mixture of both fear and anger on them since they couldn't do anything to help. Finally, Yang looked on in horror and she said "N-No…"

After the theater calmed down a little and Summer Rose went back to her seat, everyone began watching again and hoped Jaune's other will do something about this.

 **The scene changes to Jaune his eyes and to find himself inside of the Velvet Room. He then spotted Igor and Margaret to which Igor said "Welcome. Do not be alarmed. You are fast asleep in the real world…I have summoned you within your own dreams. And so we meet again." Margaret took over and said "This is a space that only those who have, in one way or another, entered into a contract may enter…" Jaune remembered his promise to Teddie and knew this is what they were talking about.**

"So we are probably going to learn about Jaune's power in that world" said Coco as she readjusts her glasses to look at the hosts.

" _Yes we are_ " said Gamer King as the audience turned to him as he continued on with " _Igor like to do it the final card while his occupants are away and the card is always a mystery, but one things for sure is that it tells the type of Persona power that Jaune has and not info of the future._ "

This got many curious and it caused them to turn back to the screen to see what their host meant by that.

 **Seeing that she had Jaune's attention, Margaret then said "In your daily life, you subconsciously heard the call to awaken, and you chose to follow the destiny of your inner voice…thereby enacting your glorious awakening to your power." Igor then used his abilities to give Jaune a blue velvet key and said "Hold onto this…From this night forth, you are out guest in this velvet room. Your destiny will require you to hone your power, and for that, you will inevitably require our help."**

Many were happy that they were going to help Jaune but did not say anything as they knew that they were about to get a lot of info thrown their way.

 **Seeing Jaune's determining look, Igor continued with 'There is but one price for this assistance…You must abide by your contract and assume responsibility for all decisions you may make." Jaune nodded and said "I understand." Igor smiled and said "Very well. The persona that you have required…It is a side of you that shows itself when you face the world around you. Perhaps you can think of it as…a facade of determination you wear to face various difficulties in life." Igor smiled wider as he then said "Your persona ability, however, is that of the wild card…Compared to that of others, it is very special."**

"So a wild card, that could mean anything for the young man" said Ironwood as he was trying to think of the answer to Igor's statement.

Many agree with him and decided to continue watching the screen to see if they could find an answer to this riddle.

 **Jaune raised an eye brow to which Igor said "It is like the number zero…empty, yet holding indefinite potential within itself." Jaune looks at Igor and said "Special?" To which Igor responded with "The Persona ability is the power to control one's own heart…And the heart is strengthened through bonds. As you form bonds by becoming involved with others, your own Social Links will gradually develop. The power of these Social Links is what will determine your Persona's abilities."**

Many were stunned at what they just heard and it was Ghira that said "Is he implying what I think he is implying?"

Gamer King nodded and said " _Yes, for you see that Jaune has the ability more than one Persona for him to use._ "

"Exactly how many can he hold" asked Winter Schnee with a raised eye brow at their hosts.

Gamer King gave a thoughtful look before he said " _About as many as the current situation calls for and as long as his abilities continue to grow._ "

That shocked nearly everyone there as Raven then said "And what about these Social Links as Igor calls it?"

" _That is about to come up next if I recall right_ " said Gamer King causing the audience to turn back to the screen to get the info.

 **Jaune looked at them and said "Control one's heart?" Margaret decided to take over and said "Social Links are necessary for more than strengthening your Persona. At times, they will help light the way to the truth you are searching for." Igor snickered a bit before he said "Where will the awakened power of the wild card take you…? I look forward to traveling the road of destiny together." Igor once again chuckled before he said "Until we meet again." Jaune then saw a blinding white light, signaling he was waking up.**

"So, he's saying that if Jaune hangs out with us than he gets stronger" said Sun as he was trying to wrap his head around the subject.

"That seems to be the case" said Ren with his arms crossed as he was able to understand the idea presented to them.

" _It is not just Jaune that will get stronger but the Persona users that he hangs out with will get stronger as well_ " said Gamer King which got many interested to see how it works now.

 **The scene changes to the flood plains with Jaune in his school uniform walking to school. Suddenly Jaune hears the ringing of a bike bell behind him causing him to turn and see Sun coming to him as Sun then said "Hey!" Sun then became serious and said "You saw what was on last night, right? I couldn't tell who it was, but if someone's shown up on TV, we can't ignore it. Let's go check it out after school. Maybe Teddie can tell us something." Jaune nodded and said "That sounds like a plan to me."**

"Seems like Sun has seen it too and doesn't know who either" said Yatsu in a grim tone as all of the occupants know who it is.

"Yes, it could be a fact that the other Sun hasn't known that Ruby long enough like ours does" said Fox with his arms crossed.

This led the Remnant group to hope that the other Yang would recognize Ruby from the Midnight Channel due to them being family.

 **Sun sighed and said "If it turns out that someone was thrown in again, there might be a culprit behind all this. Even if it is something about that place that's killing the victims…If someone's using that world as a weapon, that's unforgivable." Sun tightened his fist and said "We need to find the culprit…no matter what it takes!" Jaune had a feeling where this was going and Sun was going to suggest it.**

There was silence in the theater as they all understood where this Sun was coming from and had a feeling that might not be another way for this situation to be handled.

 **Sun gave Jaune a determined look and said "There's no way the police can do it…Who'd believe that the murderer kills people by throwing them into the TV?" Jaune nodded and seeing no other choice he said "It has to be us. Plus I want to keep my promise too, so let's put an end to this." Sun smiled a bit as he said "Cool. It's reassuring to hear someone else say it. You know, I tried sticking my hand in the TV last night, the way you did, and it actually worked." Jaune looked a little shocked at this and was trying to understand it.**

"So it seems that Sun can do the going through the TV too now" said Sage as he was trying to figure out how.

Seeing this Scarlett said "It will probably give us the answer soon, but I have a feeling that it has to with the power of the persona he has required."

"It's also smart that they do not go to then police since they wouldn't believe them and even if they did Jaune would have been made a suspect with his powers" said Sienna with her arms crossed.

Kali nodded and said "She's right, plus who knows what the government might do to him if his powers were made public?" This got many angry especially the Arc family and Jaune's friends.

 **Sun saw this and said "I think I can do that now because I have the same power…Persona wasn't it? Could it be that we got this gift from someone specifically so we could solve the case." Jaune crossed his arms as he was thinking, Sun then said "Then again, you managed to go inside the TV and get your Persona first…I feel like as long as your with me, I can find the culprit and crack this case. Well, let's do our best!" Sun stuck out his hand and Jaune shook it.**

Many smiled at the scene and it was Junior that said "Looks like him having a Person as a reason for going into the TV is right on the money." Many nodded at this as they too figured that their hunch was right.

 **As Jaune did this he heard a glass breaking sound and a silent female voice in this mind said "Thou art I…And I am thou…Thou has established a new bond…It bring thee closer to the truth…Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana." Jaune figure that this is the subject that Igor brought up in his dream last night. Noticing the time the two boys decided to go to school before they are late.**

"So that was a social link that Igor was talking about and it looks like Sun is in the magician arcana" said Blake as she and many others were in shock at the event.

"Indeed and from what have heard, there are probably more to come his way" said Ozpin as he took a sip of his coffee.

 **The scene changes to inside the classroom with Jaune and Sun talking at Jaune's desk. Suddenly Yang came into the classroom and looked a little panicked and breathing a little bit heavily. She saw Jaune and Sun and immediately rushed toward them. As Yang came over, Sun said "Uh…Yang! Um…About yesterday…We're sorry we worried you." Jaune nodded and Yang said "Never mind that! Is Ruby still not here?" The two boys were confused by this and Sun said "Huh, R-Ruby? Uh…no…? At least, I haven't seen her today."**

A sense of fear, especially from Ruby and her family filled the theater as many were wondering why Yang would ask that question.

 **Yang got even more worried and said "Oh man…What should I do…? Hey, is that stuff you were talking about for real? You know…All that about how people showing up on the Midnight Channel are related to that other world." The boys raised an eye brow at this as Sun then said "Oh, we were just talking about that. We're thinking about checking it out later…" Yang timidly cut in with "The persona on TV yesterday…I think it was Ruby." The two boys were now down right shocked by this and began to fear for their friend.**

That just confirmed many fears within the theater while at the same time they were glad that someone was able to let them know.

"At least someone figured it out but the question is whether it was in time" said Roman which got many nods of agreement.

"We'll have to just wait and see" said Port as he was serious when it came to the safety to one of his students.

 **Seeing their looks, a worried Yang continued with "That kimono, as well as the hood, looked like the one she wears at the inn, and she wore it during that interview a few days ago too." Yang gave a shaky sigh and took a small breath before she said "I got worried, so I emailed her last night, but she hasn't responded. I called her earlier in the evening though, and she said she'd be at school today."**

Now many were concerned because of two thing and they are Yang never lies about her younger sister and Ruby always tries to keep her promise to Yang about meeting times.

This especially worried the Rose/Xiao Long family as they know these two facts and always took them to heart if something goes wrong.

 **Seeing that Yang was about to have a bad panic attack, Jaune to comfort her while Sun said "Calm down. We get the picture. And you still haven't heard from her?" Yang told them 'No' and then Jaune explained the info that he and Sun got from the TV world to her. Yang was shocked by this and she said "What's that supposed to mean…? Wait, are you saying…Ruby was thrown in there!?" Sun shook his head a little and said "We don't know that for sure. We should check if she's safe first. Give her another call."**

After hearing this Yang had mixed emotions about this this were anger that someone would throw Ruby in the TV world and also hopes that the other Ruby would pick up when she gets the call. "Come on, please pick up sis" said a pleading Yang while others couldn't help but look at her with sympathy.

 **Yang nodded and began to call Ruby's cellphone and waited for her to pick up the call. After a few rings, Yang got nervous and said "No good…Her voice mail picked up…S-She's not answering." Jaune and Sun eyes went wide as Sun then said "Are you serious…? Then is Ruby inside that place…?" Yang got even more panicked as Jaune gave Sun a glare for not reading the current moment.**

The family was almost in full panic now while the rest decided to follow the other Jaune's example and glare at their Sun as well since, even though it was not on purpose, do the same thing.

"You really need to work on your tact better Sun" said Blake while getting nods from the rest of the group.

Sun sighed and said "Yeah, after seeing this I have to agree with you on that one, but please remember that is not me."

 **Yang then got a little annoyed at Sun and said "S-Stop it! Something must've come up, like an errand or something…" This got Jaune and Sun thinking the same thing until Yang realized something and said "Oh, or she might be helping at the inn…She wouldn't be able to answer her cell if that's it." Sun raised an eye brow at her and said "Yeah, but would she skip school for that?" Yang gave Sun a mild glare and determines to prove him wrong as she said "W-Well, I'll give the inn a call…Um…I've got the number here somewhere…" Yang found the number and called it as she then said "C'mon, Ruby…Pick up."**

With new found hope, the remnant group held in their breaths that Ruby really is just working at the Inn. The hosts knew what was going to have but decided not say anything because they know how it would affect the group.

 **Yang waited calmly when the sound of the phone is being picked up and her eyes lit up and the boys saw this. Yang then said "Oh is this Ruby? Thank god, she's there!" Yang sighed in relief and said "Uh-huh…Uh-huh, I see…Ah, uh. Nah, it was nothing, ha-ha. I'll email you again later…" She hangs up the phone and looks at Jaune and Sun before she said "She was over at the inn. She said that they had a big group reservation and she had to help out. Yeah…Now that I think about it, this has happen before too, at least once a year. She said she'll be at the inn tomorrow too."**

Many released their breath that they were holding as Yang said "Oh, thank goodness that gave me a heart attack like no other."

"Yes, but I get a feeling that we might not be out of the woods yet" said Coco while the hosts knew how right she was.

While this was happening, Sun was sweating up a storm as he knew what the other Yang was going to do next.

 **Yang then glared at the boys, causing them to flinch, and marched up to them before she said "For crying out loud, Sun! She was totally fine! And you were all, 'Is Ruby inside that place…?' Humph…" Sun gulped and said "S-Sorry…But there is a reason we thought that." Yang raised an eyebrow and said "Oh, yeah…? What?"**

Sun rubbed the back of his head and said "Okay, can't say my other didn't deserve that or that I didn't see that coming."

"True, but like your other said there was a reason he as well as us, thought that. It just shows we need more info on that aspect" said Ironwood with his arms crossed and getting nods of agreement.

 **Sun took a breath and said "Well…We thought people show up on the Midnight Channel because they're already over in that world. I mean it makes sense, right? People show on TV because they are inside the TV…But Ruby's still here, in our world. We might want to see what this is about." Jaune nodded at this while Yang was saw the logic in the theory. Sun looked at them and said "Alright, let's meet up at Junes after school." This got both Jaune and Yang to nod in agreement.**

"That is a good plan, maybe Teddie will know something about this" said Ruby as is almost tired of all these mysteries in a short time.

"True, but we have to remember he only knows what goes on in the TV world and not the outside" said Willow as she nods of agreement while make some very nervous about that fact.

 **The scene changes to a semi-crowded electronics section of Junes with Jaune going into more detail on the investigation to Yang. Sun groaned and said "O-Okay, I think that's more than enough about my sorry escapades." Yang was a little wide eyed and said "If I hadn't seen the place first hand…I'd never believed a story like that." Sun rolled his eyes and said "Yeah, no kidding." He then straightens up and said "Anyways, we need to know what's going on inside…" Sun stopped and saw the customers in the section.**

"Looks like the customers might complicate things a bit" said Jaune as he saw a lot of people walking around the area of the store.

Oobleck nodded and said "Yes, but sometimes risks are needed to be taken in order to get the right info on the objective."

"Indeed and I fell that they are about to that risk right now" said Goodwitch while looking on with a calculated gaze.

 **Yang raised an eye brow and said "How, by talking to this Teddie guy?" Sun nodded and said "Yeah. Too bad there are so many customers around…I forgot there's a sale in the electronics department today…" Sun was in deep thought until his eyes lit up and said "I got it! Come here a second." He pulled Jaune to the TV and said "Try sticking your hand in and calling him over. I bet that bear's wondering around the entrance anyway." Jaune nodded as Sun then looked at Yang and said "Hey Yang, stand over here. Make a wall with me." Yang got confused but went along with it.**

Many nodded at the as Sun's friends knew that behind that lay back attitude is a person with good leadership skills and so they waited to see the results of the plan.

 **With a determined look on him, Jaune sticks his hand inside of the TV in order to call Teddie over to them. After a couple of seconds Jaune felt something bite his hand causing him to pull his hand out from the TV. The other two were shocked by this and Sun said "W-What's wrong?!" Yang hushed Sun and said "Not so loud, you idiot!" She then look at Jaune and said "D-Dude, is that a bite mark!? Are you okay!?" Jaune simply smiled at her and said "I'll be all right; it didn't do too much damage." Yang's cheeks flushed at his smile and at how calm he was.**

Yang couldn't help but groan and blush as she was now being teased by her family and friend while also sending a mild glare at, a now sheepish, Jaune. This got many watching the situation ton chuckle a bit; even Raven couldn't help but give a small smile at her daughter's predicament.

"That bear will has a lot to answer for" said May as she did not like the way he responded to her bother calling him over.

"Relax sis, I am sure he meant no foul play" said Jenny which got nods from the rest of the Arc family as they to saw it that way.

 **After calming down from the situation, Yang said "Wow that looks like it hurts. Sheesh that stupid bear must've done it…" Yang shook her head and in a hush angry tone said "Hey, you! We know you're in there!" Teddie's voice then came though the TV and said "Oh ooh, is this a game?" Sun looked at the TV and in an annoyed tone said "No, it's not a game! Can you sense anyone inside there right now?" Teddie's voice became confused and said "Who's 'anyone'? I'm a lonely little bear like always. This land feels so bear-ran…"**

That got many to groan and three people, (Yang, Tai, and Jaune), to laugh at the bear pun Teddie just made.

 **Yang stifled a giggle while Jaune and Sun couldn't help but groan at the bear pun that just been made. Remembering why they were there, Yang said "Shut it! So there's no one inside…? You're sure?" Teddie's voice then said "I-I'm not lying! My nose is running as good as ever!" After that Teddie's voice was gone, leaving the three students to think. Yang then looked at Jaune and Sun before she said "I'm going to go warn Ruby anyway, since she'll be busy this weekend helping out at the inn. I doubt she'd go anywhere alone, but still…"**

"That is a good idea, better safe than sorry" said Port while nodded at the precautions that the three were taking.

"Yes, but are they taking them at the right time" said Ozpin as he felt that this could go downhill way fast. Many in the theater couldn't help but agree with the headmaster and that scared them.

 **Sun nodded and said "Yeah…You'll walk with her to school on Monday, right?" Yang gave a nod of confirmation since it was easy since they live together. Sun then said "Maybe we'll find out more tonight's Midnight Channel. Cross your fingers that this is all just a misunderstanding." Jaune and Yang nodded at this as Sun turned to Jaune and said "What's your cell number? I'll call you when I watch it tonight." Jaune nodded and exchange his number with Sun's and vice versa. After that was done, Sun said "Alright, don't forget to watch tonight." The other two nodded and all three went home to watch the Midnight Channel.**

Many were happy on how they are working together but at the same time they can't help but to feel a foreboding feeling about the next Midnight Channel. Tai had put this into words with "I am happy they have a plan, but I really got a bad feeling all of a sudden."

"You are not the only one, so we have to wait and see what feeling might lead to" said Raven with her arms crossed as she hated this foreboding feeling. Many had no choice but to agree though some more reluctantly more than others.

 **The scene changes to a street intersection with police working in the rain while Adachi and Dojima talked. Adachi looked at Dojima and said "Looks like we've found all we're going to find here. And we've still got nothing that point directly to a suspect." Dojima replied back with "We don't even know if this is a homicide." Adachi in a frustrated tone said "Well, what else could it be? There's no way a body could end up like that by accident!"**

Ironwood sighed and said "I can understand that man's frustration cause I been in that situation before, but if he knew the truth there is no way he'd believe it."

Many nodded at this; the hosts however had their eyes twitch a little bit as Velvet then said "At least we can get info and a perspective on the police side of things."

"Yes, this might find us along with the mystery" said Winter Schnee as she'd nod at Velvet's statement.

 **Understanding where Adachi was coming from, Dojima gave a frustrated sigh and said "I know." Dojima then got a thoughtful look on him and said "We haven't found the cause of death for the first victim, and now we've got a second one just like it. If this is a murder case, there's no doubt we're dealing with a single perp. But if that's true…What in the world is going on?" Both went to talk about how the love triangle was not the reason because the other two of the scandal had rock solid alibis for the first murder.**

"So, we can cross the singer and the city secretary off the list due her singing far away and people seeing him at work at the time" said Jaune as he was able to put info about the murders together.

"Agreed, it may be small but it is a start" said Ghira as he saw logic behind the info that they just heard.

 **While on the scandal Adachi said "You hear Namatame's career has also been killed stone dead? He's been fired from his position as secretary. He's practically as much as a victim as the Yamano girl." Dojima nodded and said "Yeah, I agree. Then we have the second case, regarding Saki Konishi. She's the one who discovered Yamano's corpse…But I don't buy the killer shutting her up as a possible motive. She was killed well after she reported the body, and the culprit didn't hide her. It's like she was meant to be found."**

The audience's minds were going into overdrive with the new information that could help solve this mystery. Even Zwei tilted his while cutely while in Summer Rose's lap as he was thinking too and wanted to help out.

Gamer King saw this and turned to RE and whispered " _Is that collar for Zwei ready yet_?"

"It is in its final phase and should be ready after this viewing and ready for the next one" said Re which got a nod from Gamer King.

"Everything okay, Gamer King, Sir" said Ruby which got everyone to look at their host.

" _Everything is okay, Ruby. Just preparing something for next viewing, which none will see until after this one_ " said Gamer King getting everyone curious now.

Seeing that they are not going to answers from him, they turned back to the screen.

 **Dojima took a deep breath before he said "The only other connection is that she attended the same school as the daughter of the inn where Yamano was holed up. But that hardly points to a motive. Coincidences like that are common in a town as small as ours." Adachi nodded and said "Yeah…I heard about that angle on the news, too." Dojima was shocked by this and said "What!? Is the story about the inn out already?"**

"Not surprised that news like that can go around fast in a small town like that" said Roman as he had been in area like that while on the run.

Qrow sighed and said "Yeah…It also makes it a pain when looking for information; trust me I have been to places like that."

Many students took this into account and saved that info for when this shadow war is over or when they graduate.

 **Adachi's eyes lit up and said "Okay, I got it! How's this? Maybe there was something about the corpse that only Saki Konishi knew! And our perp killed her to keep whatever it was from leaking out!" Dojima sighed and said "Either way, all we can do now is keep investigating anyone involved with the victims. Our perp…It has to be someone in Inaba." Adachi made a joke about Dojima's detective intuition which got a glare from Dojima and Adachi got really nervous from it.**

Many in the theater smiled at the scene but couldn't help but agree with Dojima on this one. Though now a sudden feel of dread filled the Remnant group and that scared them to no end as what's going to happen next.

The hosts knew what was coming and got ready for ton of emotions heading to fill the room.

 **The scene changes to Jaune getting home and saying 'Hi' to Nanako and ate with her before going to his room for bed. In his room, Jaune got ready for the Midnight Channel and when it did come he was in shock. This time the picture was very clear and it showed a fairy tale like castle in the background. The thing that shocked him the most though was the person in front of the castle. That person was holding a microphone in their right hand while wearing a pink princess dress with a red hood and this meant the person is none other than Ruby Rose.**

"WHAT" said majority of the audience as they could not believe the sight before their right now. Many were scare for the girl while others were angry that this has happen to her. Though the most affected by this was her family and as for the girl herself she was frozen in fear.

"N-No…This can't be real" said a wide eyed Yang as she was in fear for her sister's life and turn angry that some did this to her and her family.

"Sorry Yang, but it looks real enough, and 'When did she go in' is the question that we should ask" said Jaune while his eyes narrowed and fists clenched in anger. He felt Blake squirm in worry and decided to comfort her until she purred and kept in mind to do the same for Ruby after this viewing.

"It must've when they when to go talk to Teddie, that's the only way to explain the short amount of time between now and then" said Ozpin ash gripped his mug in anger while getting nods of agreement at the logic he gave.

"MY BABY" yelled a panicked Summer Rose while Tai, Qrow, and even Raven try to calm her which she did eventually. Though the three couldn't blame her and were also shaken up by this.

After everything is settled and Jaune help calm down Ruby with her team, all watched on in hope that Jaune's other would save her.

 **The Ruby on TV smiled and said "Good evening, tonight Princess Ruby has a big surprise. I'm going to score myself a hot stud." After hearing that Jaune's Jaw so fast, one would think it would break through the floor. The reason being is because he knew Ruby would never say that, even though he only knew her for a short while. The Ruby on TV then said "Welcome to 'Not a dream, not a hoax, Princess Ruby's hunt for her Prince Charming.' And I came prepared." She then scrunched up and bent down before she said "I got my lacy unmentionables on, stack from top to bottom." Jaune got even more shock at that.**

Many in the audience were the same as the Jaune on screen and Ruby was beet red after what she heard. Many wanted to say something about this but choose not to because they wanted to see if that Ruby would make any other out of place comments. Though, Yang looked like she was to bust her lid soon.

 **The Ruby on the TV then straightens up and said "I am out to get a whole harem and the best of the lot is going to be all mine." She then turns toward the entrance of the castle and said "Well, here I go." She ran into the castle before the TV went dark and ending the Midnight Channel. Jaune just stood there in shock as it appears Ruby was in that world now. Jaune's phone went off, which brought him out of his shock, and answered it since he saw Sun's number on it.**

Some were still way confused to what they just saw while others took a small breath that Jaune is not the only who said the Midnight Channel.

Yang came to and said "So Sun saw it as well but there is no way that was Ruby!"

"I have to agree with Yang here because there is no way that Ruby would say that much stuff that is out of character for her" said Blake as she was trying to get her head around this.

Neo could see where they were coming from as she said "True, but how do we explain what we just saw?"

No one had an answer for that and they decided to watch on to find one, though Jaune had a sneaky idea on the answer but need more proof.

 **As Jaune answered, Sun's voice came through and said "H-Hey, did you see that!? That was Ruby for sure! It looked like her…I mean, she even said her name! But didn't the stuff she was saying sound weird!?" Sun's voice then changed into a confused tone and said "And she looked like she was on some low-budget TV show…was it like that before, too?" Jaune raised an eye brow at this as he also wondered about this.**

"So, Sun knows something is strange about Ruby as well and he does bring up a good point about the difference between now and Saki's time on the channel" said Sage with a raised eye brow and arms crossed.

Jaune took a breath and said "I think that when the first two were put that it was foggy the next and not a long time like this time." This got nods of agreement as that is only logical conclusion that makes sense.

"I can get behind that, but I can see that isn't the only thing on your mind kid. So go on ahead and tell us" said Sienna causing almost everyone to look at Jaune with intent on listening to what he has to say.

The hosts had feeling on what it was but chose to say nothing and see everything play out.

Jaune sighed and said "I might need more proof, but I believe the Ruby we saw on that channel might not be Ruby but her shadow like how we saw Sun's. But like I said I need more proof of this and we need to watch on to get it." Many were silent at this and couldn't argue his logic and went back to watch the screen while Ozpin had a tiny smile on him due to Jaune's thinking.

 **Jaune then heard a groan from Sun before Sun said "What's going on…?" Jaune took a small breath and in a serious tone said "Sun, you need to calm down; being panicked and confused will not help the current situation." He heard Sun also take a breath and Sun then said "O-Okay…Okay. Um, um…we need to get in touch with Ruby first! Uh…man, I don't know her number…Oh yeah, I can just call Yang!" Jaune nodded and said "Sounds like a plan to me." Sun then said "Tomorrow's Sunday, so let's meet up at Junes first thing in the morning!" Jaune in a determined tone said "Right, I will see you then." Jaune hanged up the phone and went to bed to get some sleep for tomorrow.**

Many nodded since that was an ideal plan at the moment and the Rose/Xiao Long decided to follow the other Jaune's advice.

 **The scene changes to the food court of Junes with Jaune sitting at table thinking about his interaction with Nanako this morning. Apparently Dojima got called in early and left for work which meant Jaune was in a dilemma in the mind about leaving Nanako alone. Nanako calmed his mind though saying she was going to be ok by herself and that he should hang out with his friends. The thought brought a smile to Jaune's face but was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Sun coming towards him with hands behind his back.**

Many smiled at Nanako's understanding and dependency made in order to help Jaune.

"How you come she can be trusted alone and we can't big brother?" complained the Arc twins while giving Jaune a puppy dog look.

Jaune gives them a deadpan stare and said "Because last time we did, the family caught you two trying to dye our cat's rainbow while playing hair salon." This got some sheepish look from the Arc twins as the rest of the family joined Jaune with a deadpan stare of their own.

Many laughed or snickered at the interaction of the family while Zwei made a mental note to run if that game comes up when playing with the two due to him liking his fur the way it is.

 **As Sun got to the table and said "Sorry for the holdup. I found some stuff we can use in the closet at home." Jaune raised an eye brow at this as Smiled and said "Take a look at these!" Suddenly Sun pulls out a katana in the right hand and a sword like dagger in the other. Jaune eye widen as Sun then said "We've got our Personas, but a golf club's not that reliable of a weapon. So, which weapon strikes your fancy?" Jaune picked the katana and Sun started showing off by swinging them which got the police to come to arrest both him and Jaune.**

Many of the audience reactions were spilt between face palming or glaring at Sun, who was currently giving a nervous chuckle at the looks.

"Oh you have got to be kidding" said Weiss while she was pinching the bridge of her as she also shook her head.

"Sun, why would you do that!?" asked Blake, who was being held back by Jaune which caused to purr a bit due to him putting his arms around.

"To be honest I am not sure myself, but I am working on that trait" said Sun sheepishly.

"Better work on it fast because it will hurt you in the future" said Goodwitch which got Sun to nod his head rapidly in understanding and to anger the strict professor.

 **The scene changes to the police station where Jaune and Sun are getting scolded by Dojima. After they apologized, Jaune and Sun couldn't help but overhear two cops walking by and talking about Ruby's disappearance. The two boys looked at each other alarmed as Sun, in a whisper, said "Did he say Rose…? Then…She really is…" Dojima saw this and said "Hm, who's what now?" The boys got nervous and Sun then said "Oh, uh, nothing…" Dojima seemed to accept this and let them know that they were free to go and reminds them that things are sensitive around the station due to the current investigation.**

"It is understandable that thing are kind of tight lipped right now at the station due to not wanting the killer to know what they have at the moment" said Ren with a nod of respect to the officers doing their job.

"Yes, it is the best way to make sure that they got the right person but from what we saw it might be impossible for the police since the killer is using the other world as a weapon" said Winter Schnee as she got nods of agreement since it was the truth.

 **As the two boys walk to the main entrance of the station, they ran into Adachi who was carrying a cup of coffee in his hand and he recognized Jaune from Dojima. Seeing an opportunity, Sun said "Oh…! Uh, can we ask you something? It's about Ruby…I mean Ruby Rose from the Rose Inn…Did something happen to her?" Adachi got nervous and said "Huh? Oh, umm…Am I allowed to say…?"**

Many were wondering why he had to ask himself that but knew this was the best way to get the info that they need right now and hoped Adachi answered.

 **Adachi sighed when he saw the looks on the boys and said "Well, if you're friends with Ms. Rose…Keep this between us, okay?" the boys nodded as Adachi said "We got a call from Ms. Rose's parents yesterday evening saying they couldn't finder her anywhere." Jaune and Sun went wide eyed as Adachi continued with "Since it was the weekend, the workers at the inn were extremely busy, and no one saw Ms. Rose at the time. Oh, but that doesn't mean that this is a case just yet! But, people have been turning up dead on foggy days…So we're sensitive to stuff like this." That got worried looks from the boys as Adachi then said "By the way, did she say anything to you guys about maybe going through hard times?" The boys were now confused as Sun said "Uh…, Hard times?" Adachi replied with "Well, that announcer, Ms. Yamano, was staying at the Rose Inn before the first murder. Seems Ms. Yamano had some harsh word for the manager about the staff's attitude towards guests. The stress of it caused the manager to collapse. And with Ms. Rose being the manager's daughter…She must've felt pretty strongly about the incident, you know." The boys did not like where this was going.**

The people from Remnant didn't like where this was going either since they all know the truth. Ruby's family went from panicked to angry real fast as they knew where the police's theory was heading and Zwei growled a little at this.

 **Adachi then looked at Jaune and Sun as he said "By the way, did Ms. Rose ever hint that she might be leaving the house? Because if not, there's been some theories floating around that she's laying low for some reason or another…" Realizing what came out of his mouth, Adachi said "Snap, I think I gone too far. You didn't hear that, okay?" All three heard Dojima yell for Adachi and his coffee causing Adachi to ask them to keep the info a secret before going to Dojima. Jaune and Sun looked at each other before going to the main entrance of the station.**

Professor Port sighed and said "Looks like that they need to save Ms. Rose not just for her safety but also to clear her name."

"Indeed my friend, it is a shame that the police are far off target but at the same understandable due to the way the victims are killed" said Oobleck while shaking his head.

Many reluctantly had to agree with him, especially Ruby's family as they were the least bit happy about this situation.

 **As Jaune and Sun made it to the main entrance of the police station and discussing what they just heard, they heard a very angry female voice yell "There you are!" Jaune and Sun turned to see an extremely ticked off Yang coming towards them which caused the two to sweat a little bit. Yang got to them and said "Sheesh, what're you guys doing!? I've been looking everywhere!" Sun tried to explain the misunderstanding that happened between them and the police, but one look from Yang told him that she did not want to hear it.**

Jaune and Sun were having flashbacks from the beginning of the viewing when their others came back to the real world.

"If she is mad now, just wait until she hears what the police are thinking" said Scarlet which looks of betrayal from Jaune and Sun since their others are the ones who have to give the news about that.

"Let's just hope they could calm her down so they could save friend Ruby" said Penny who was still processing the stuff she heard when she was brought here.

 **Sun then got serious and said "Anyways, something's up with Ruby!" Yang looked at them with wide eyes and said "Huh? You know already!? I kept calling her cell, but she didn't pick up…So I went from our house to the inn and it turns out Ruby really did disappear…!" Sun then gave a determined look and said "I guess we've got no choice but to go now…" Sun then looked at Yang and said "But that aside, the cops are saying some weird stuff. They think Ruby's hiding to 'lay low'…"**

Many were counting down in their minds about when that Yang is going to explode from the info that she is going to hear while the Yang in theater is trying to control herself because she trusts Jaune to help her and save Ruby.

 **Yang got a confused look on her and Sun said "Apparently Ruby's mom collapsed because that announcer lady got in her face." Yang's eyes widen as she remembered that day as she wanted to punch that lady's lights out if she wasn't trying to comfort Ruby with Zwei. Yang had a bad feeling where this was going and Sun confirmed that feeling as he said "They think that gives her a motive, and the fact that the announcer died right after makes her even more suspicious…" Yang's eyes widen a great deal before they narrowed and scaring both Jaune and Sun.**

"Uh-oh, our others better get out of the way and fast" said a very nervous Sun as he hugged his tail for comfort.

"Agreed, because I do not want to be in the path of a furious Yang" said a nervous Jaune who hugged Blake, who was enjoying this and gave a small smirk at the girls glaring at her.

"I know I would go at anything in a path, so your others better calm me down quick" said Yang who couldn't wait for the training room to be done to get rid of this anger.

 **Yang then growled a bit before she said "What!? They think Ruby did it!? What in the world is wrong with them!?" Sun raised his hands up in defense and was also irritated by this as he said "Dude, don't snap at me! Ruby is the victim here, darn it, mot the suspect…" Seeing that their emotions were getting out of control, Jaune stepped in and said "Let's all calm down. Look, we need to save Ruby." Yang and Sun calmed down and Yang said "R-Right! That's the important thing right now!" Sun nodded and said "With the police totally on the wrong track, we got to handle it ourselves." Yang suddenly came out and said "I'm going too!" Seeing the looks from Jaune and Sun, she grabbed them by their shirt collars and said "And that's final! I'm going to save Ruby no matter what" she then let's go of them and the boys straighten out their shirts.**

Many sighed in relief as Neptune said "At least Jaune was able to calm her down before she did something that she would regret."

"Agreed and now they can be focus more on the rescue" said Oscar as he got nods of agreement as the safety of the other Ruby is important right now.

 **Sun sighed and said "Are you going to be all right…? But, man…They just confiscated our weapons. We can't go in empty-handed…" Yang's eyes widen a bit before she said "Weapons…? I know just the place!" Jaune and Sun were shocked at this as she then said "C'mon, follow me!" Yang then ran out of the police station with Jaune and Sun behind her to try and stop her from doing anything too reckless. The screen fades to black, ending the scene.**

Many was wondering what was going to happen in the next viewing while Ruby turned to their host out and anger about it ending there.

Gamer King saw this and said " _Relax the next viewing will be starting soon and remember the Other Jaune and friends still have time before the next foggy day happens._ "

This got the family to relax a bit as Ironwood spoke up and said "Excuse me, but you said something about returning something to us last time." This got everyone to look at the as what the general said was indeed true.

" _Ah, yes I did. TU get the magic glass box opened and ready_ " said Gamer King as TU did a thumps up and got an opened glass box with runes on it. Gamer King then opens up a small portal and summoned an orange energy ball from it while also shooting a white energy one into it. Gamer King then put the orange energy ball into the glass box and closed it as well as the portal.

Ruby tilted her head and said "What is that? And what did you do?" This got many to wonder the same thing.

Gamer King took a breath as the event took much out of him and then he said " _The orange energy in the box is the maiden energy that Cinder Fall from the original fall maiden Amber. As for the energy I shot out, that was illusionary magic of my creation to make Cinder and her cohorts think that she still has it._ " Many were shocked by this and were also concerned about Salem which Gamer king saw and said " _No need to worry about Salem, that magic will affect her as well and she won't tell the difference, but since Roman and Neo are here the magic won't affect so they need to act Cinder has that power as well as Junior and the twins._ "

The five people he mention nodded in understanding as Ozpin said "Thank you, and what about the part of returning it to its owner?"

" _I mean I would send the power back to Amber during next break, though she would have to be at a better hiding spot and a better disguise_ " said the host which got nods from the group. Gamer then look at them at said " _I will help out with that, but now let's go to the wheel to find out who gets Jaune's lap next. And RE can you get Zwei's gift please._ " RE nodded and went to go get the gift as everyone else turn to the wheel while Blake was a little sad until Jaune petted her head.

The wheel spun around until it landed on one Coco Adel which said girl to smirk and walk to Jaune while swaying her hips before sitting on his lap causing him to blush beet red. The other girls in the row grumbled, except for Yang and Ruby while they were upset it wasn't them they were more focus on the other Ruby's safety.

RE came back with a small box and said "Got the gift right here boss and it if fully operational."

* * *

 **End Chapter 5**

 **Next Time: Chapter 6: New Velvet Room Worker and the Shadow Sisters**

 **A/N:** **Wow, that chapter was so long I have no choice but to end on a cliffhanger. Now as for my Willow theory, due to Vol. 7 it is a bust and now an AU Willow. As to the many wondering why I thought Willow was dead, well…I have to admit I am much better creating context clues for foreshadowing then understanding from the original source. Though you have to admit my theory was interesting to say the least. Though I have to once again apologize for the long wait for this chapter due to the craziness of the world right now due the current Covid-19 pandemic as well as the stay at home orders. That being said I will see you all in the next chapter of my Kingdom hearts fanfic, so stay safe from this illness and see you then.**


End file.
